Gundam SEED Legacy
by EternalScribe
Summary: Set ten years after the Second War, a new war is started bringing a new generation of pilots into the fray. Mainly my own new characters with some SEED characters. Told principally from the point of view of EAF pilots. Please review.
1. Introduction and Phase One

**Before Reading Information:**

This is my work-in-progress fanfiction, Gundam SEED: Legacy.

First of all, this may have some slight sexual themes, language and violence. But then again Gundam did too, so I figure it's legit, but just in case I thought I'd warn you.

I'll try to spell check all my work diligence.

Now, I'll try to update once a week, but maybe more often or less depending on outside influences, school and personal engagements.

Now I love feedback but I'd appreciate it in a PM rather that cluttering up this thread with posts, alternately you can post in the feedback thread/section I have made.

Also if you happen to find any plot holes or typos/ mistakes, inform me by PM.

Also there are still a few things I'm unsure of, I plan to use GS characters as historical figures and so on, but I also plan to have them play little part in this series of mine. This is for two reasons, firstly I'm not so sure that I can talk from the point of view of Kira or Shinn or Lacus and secondly because I want this to a have a newer, "fresher" feel to it, that said it is highly likely these characters will feature in some role or another because they are crucial players in C.E

Now I'll give you a brief run-down of the scenario.

The year is Cosmic Era 84.

There has been ten years of peace throughout most of the world and life is finally beginning to jump back. In fact many believe a new golden age to be just around the corner. This point of view is reinforced by the relative absence of hate-groups such as Blue Cosmos from the public eye, as well as an unprecedented level of wealth among the populace. World hunger is all but a bitter memory as advanced hydroponic structures have been erected across the worlds hotspots of famine.

The great superpowers have fractured and weakened, like a wild animal that has been tranquillised they seemed to have been fought to peace.

The Atlantic Federation was bled dry in the last war and agreed to limit it's military to only peacekeeping forces and to dispose of nine-tenths of its nuclear arsenal.

The Eurasian superpower is also no more, without the image of a horror from space out to enslave and destroy the Naturals, Eurasia has now split into four smaller states, these are the Republic of Western Europe,the Middle Eastern Union, the Dominion of Indo-china and lastly the

Commonwealth of Eastern Europe. Each of these nations has taken large steps to ensure peace and happiness throughout their populace, in areas such as the middle-east this has been established by forming a council where equal members of every ethnic group are represented fairly and a single Grand Councillor rules for two years, elected by the council.

South America has risen again as the United Republics of South America and still keeps strong ties with ZAFT.

Africa has also managed to form a lose coalition of states, this is simply called the African Union.

Indeed for the whole world it appears that life is set to become better as a new age of reason and cooperation dawns.

Humanity has also began to reach for the stars, the colonies on Mars have spread to it's moons and both are flourishing. A deep space colony known as "Heart" has been set up to orbit between Mars and Earth, a link to remind all that no matter how far men may venture they have not forgotten where they came from. Yet only a few million people have taken to the stars as of yet.

ORB and Scandinavia have kept up their policies and remain places that many coordinators call home.

In PLANT coordinator scientists have finally found a way to equalise the lack of fertility among later generation coordinators and have set about a widespread re-fertilisation campaign, the results of this are unclear as of yet but show great promise.

Yet under this serene mask hatreds still rage, without the "space monster" to focus the peoples hatreds many on Earth have fallen back to their own petty ethnic grudges. There are those that hate others based on race, religion and political ideals and sometimes these hatreds give birth to violence.

Also the fearful shadow of prejudice, suspicion and loathing has spread to PLANT. The society that was founded to escape Natural paranoia has in turn given birth to its own, within it lie two deadly factions that threaten to disrupt the peace. The Agents of Destiny, who believe that the ideals of Gilbert Dulandal were simply the only answer for a long-term peaceful future, and the Children of Zala an organisation that mirrors Blue Cosmos like some freakish distorted mirror, many in the Children believe that Naturals are an inferior race that is simply an obstacle in the way of a bright, new, coordinator future.

And on earth the shattered remnants of Blue Cosmos have had ten years to regain strength and consolidate their power, to regain influence throughout the world, the fires of hatred left unwatched can soon spark even greater conflict...

History:

After the second PLANT-Earth War Lacus Clyne took position as Chairman of PLANT, with partner Kira Yamato as her supreme commander, however, her reign was only for a few years. Whilst the populace loved her and she did much to tie Earth and PLANT together she ultimately proved a temporary fill-in for a truly gifted leader. (She's a pop-star for god's sake. I have nothing against Lacus but come on, there's gotta be more skilled people.)

This leader came in CE 77, Alerik Cuale by name,. After he took power Lacus Clyne left the international scene and returned to Kira Yamato's homeland of ORB where the couple settled down..

The seven years up to the present have been filled with reforms and new steps, among them creating another home for coordinators, this was named "Heart" which unlike PLANT is not an an acronym but rather a symbolic name, for it was made to the "Heart of a new world." Also it was Alerik who was responsible for giving the Earth the gift of advanced hydroponic vegetables that could be grown where the land would not support enough food for the populace .In ORB Cagalli Yula Atha ruled until CE 82 at which point she too stepped down, convinced that the world was now a safe place. The question is, is the world headed for an age of gold or another time of horror?

Oh yeah, I don't own Gundam SEED or any of it's trademarks.

Now, without further stuff I give you Gundam SEED Legacy.

By the way three I's means a change in time and/or point of view, five I's means a change in point of view or scene.

Lastly, thoughts and memories or dreams are usually in italics.

**Phase-01:Deceptions**

Orientale City, the moon.

Zera Dromos tapped his fingers on a coffee table, his eyes never left the door.

Late, damn. Why of all days could be be late? If those Coordinators are onto us... Zera thought, he was not in uniform today but rather dressed in a casual pinstripe suit.

The door popped open and a blond haired man walked in, dressed in shirtsleeves and a vest he certainly didn't look the part of a soldier, more like a young schoolteacher on holidays.

"Horuma," Zera said nodding toward the man. "Why exactly are you late?"

Horuma grinned, he always did that when nervous, "Sorry sir, the traffic was terrible."

Zera rubbed his eyebrows and groaned softly to himself. "Well, when will the shipment be within our attack zone?"

Horuma looked around the room for a moment before stepping forward and lowering his voice, "Two days, it's on track. The parade was scheduled for next month, but they wanted it to be there early...Uh...I'm sorry to be so direct but-"

Zera nodded again and cut him off, "don't worry you'll get your money. Times are hard around here, I won't tell your buddies in ZAFT if I get captured either."

Horuma viably relaxed and adjusted his pair of black-rimmed glasses at Zera's words.

"You'll get your money after we've got the hardware, the account will be under the name Joseph Pilsberry and the password is malediction," Zera said and rose from his seat. "Do forgive my hasty exit, but I have somewhere to be, as you know."

Horuma agreed as Zera slipped out the door, shutting it quietly behind him.

**III**

Girty Lue class vessel "Pariah" holding orbit around the moon.

Zera gazed at the vessel as his small shuttle drew near, the hanger opened as a voice buzzed through the shuttles speakers, "Welcome back Captain, I trust all went well?"

Zera smiled. "Yeah Silvia, it all went well," he responded.

The shuttle, like an unarmed fighter really, came to rest with minimal sliding.

Zera climbed out of the cockpit and proceeded across the bay and into a corridor.

"Hey, Lightning, what's the news," a casual voice said.

A man stood in the corridor, Mars Yeddin was an ace pilot who had served with Zera for four years, he was short, slim and had hair the colour of a fire engine with green eyes.

"I've told you Mars; it's 'captain' or 'colonel' while on duty," Zera responded with a scowl.

Mars raised an eyebrow and crossed his arms, "The day I call you captain is the day that Heman Lossi actually manages to hit something in simulation. In other words, never. So anyway how'd it go Lightning? You gonna tell us the plan yet?"

Zera smiled wryly, "Patience is a virtue. Go have a drink, then go to the briefing room, I'll tell the team then."

Mars' eyebrow twitched, "Y'know whatcha problem is? Ever since you became a Commander you always feel like you can order me around," he said whilst walking away, clearly talking to him self by now. "Yeah that's the trouble, I remember back at the academy it was always-"

Zera shrugged to himself as Mars rounded a bend, cutting off his monologue.

With a sigh he walking down another stretch and tapped the open-door button to the bridge.

The command crew stood and saluted as he entered.

"All command crew members and mobile suit pilots are to meet in the briefing room within an hour," Zera announced.

"Yes Captain. Sir, command sent you a message, we transferred it to your quarters," Silvia said, with waist-length brown hair and honey-coloured eyes she looked a good deal younger than her twenty years of age.

**IIIII**

Mars sat staring at his mobile suit, without power it seemed a dull silver but once activated it would appear dark blue. Behind him a long row of Windam Plus were stretched, probably a dozen or so. In front of him there were only two mobile suits, Zera's Vamp and his own mobile suit.

"Well honey, looks like you'll see some action real quick-like," Mars said and chuckled to himself quietly.

"Sir! The Captain has announced that all pilots are to head to the briefing room within the hour," the man was a gunner, charged with firing the Gottfried.

"Well, I wouldn't want to keep ol' Lightning waiting." Mars said and made his way toward the briefing room.

**IIIII**

Zera sat at his desk, the message still there flashing in the dim light.

"New pilots? At this stage? Arriving in a week? Turn over the captured hardware to the fifth division?" Zera said to himself digesting the orders, he was getting a bad feeling something was starting.

"The plan was to steal a handful of Zaku's and attack Orb, try to make it look like ZAFT was launching an assault on the capital to wipe out leadership. After that the nations of earth would have no choice but to re-start the war against PLANT. but now...Sepha, what on Earth are you thinking?" Zera continued.

**IIIII**

A man sat with his arms crossed, his white hair fell forward across his face. Out of the circular windows stars could be seen dotting the inky blackness.

"Serrim, ya hear the news? We're heading to our first major assignment!" The man who spoke had black ear-length hair that was slightly ruffled and green eyes.

"Jin, I already knew that. The only reason you didn't was because you fell asleep during the briefing," The white haired man answered.

"Ohhh, that explains why Estell wasn't impressed either."

Serrim sighed, "you can't impress her, or Rafor either. Extended are rather...difficult that way."

Jin crossed his arms, "well I gotta try. Besides what else is there to pass time? I only know four good ways to pass time and one way is available right now."

Serrim scratched his head, "Four? Well why don't you go check on your Windam?"

"That piece of crap? I hope I get something better soon or I'll scream. Here we are, some of the most promising and skilled new recruits and what are we stuck with? Mass produced mobile suits! At least Bouncy over there got a Vamp."

Serrim sighed again, "Bear with it funds are tight as it is. We barely have enough money for researching new products, let alone giving a new custom-made suit to every pilot who whines enough. Until we have more allies I think we'll be stuck with Windams. Still, maybe command will have sent something nice in the other transports or maybe they sent something ahead. As you said, we are special forces."

Jin grinned, "Ya think? You're not just saying that to make me feel better?"

Serrim winced, "Yeah, I totally and completely believe."

**IIIII**

"As you all know, the reason we came to this point is to surprise a ZAFT convey carrying arms, the reasons for which are classified but you all can guess. It's a simple deal, we'll take out the guards, probably Zaku's, and then move on to secure the cargo. Remember that despite the fact that the ships we'll be fighting are undermanned they are still battleships and still have the capacity to use their own fire-power. There will be four in all, all Nazca class and all fitted with additional mobile suit pods. These are not to be damaged except to destroy armaments. In addition there will be two Laurasia class, destroy these if you will," Zera finished.

"Yes Captain. For the preservation of a blue and pure world." The crew responded.

_Blue and pure world? Yeah I suppose that's a nice thing to fight for, how long has it been since I've fought with that in mind? To me it was always duty, the Coordinators have their place and we have ours but we cannot co-exist, both of us have proven that twice already, _Zera thought.

"Yo, Lightning, you all fine and dandy? Not gonna zone out on us in battle are ya?" Mars asked with a grin.

Zera gave a start, "wha? Sorry about that I was going to start a stroll down memory lane."

"Well don't do it here eh?" Mars said.

"Yes, I think I'll go to my quarters and have a lie down. Tell Darwin to take command for a few hours, please?"

Mars crossed his arms, "Sure, sure. You're getting old man, laying down during the day? Anyway we've got a couple of days yet, it'll take that long to arm up all the Windams and get everyone in order. I'd recommend everyone have a refresher on the simulators. I'm gonna head there right now, see ya 'round Lightning. Oh yeah, don't break ya hip getting outa bed."

Zera felt his face go plain as Mars walked away laughing to himself.

"'Old man'? Can't say it's better than 'Lightning"

**IIIII**

Mars' Windam dodged to the left and spun firing it's rifle, the Zaku went down in a neon explosion.

MISSION COMPLETE

Score out of 1000, 959.

"Damn" Mars swore and climbed out of the simulator-cockpit.

"Hey Mr. Ace, that's pretty good. For a potato!" a fellow pilot said.

"Hey Zaki, you do it then, go ahead best me. It's a simulation roughly similar to our mission, a dozen enemy mobile suits, one enemy battleship to take down, highest level of computer response and AI. I would have easily beet 975 if I'd dodged more of that Phantom's missiles."

Zaki smiled and climbed in, there was a moment as the simulation started up and soon it displayed the view as it would have been from a Windam cockpit.

There were a few moments of manoeuvre and Zaki took down a Zaku that tried to hit him with it's tomahawk then the screen went flat white and the camera displayed a third person view of the Windam being shot by a Zaku.

"Tisk, tisk. Not only didn't you beat my skills, you couldn't even finish, peripherals man, use 'em." Mars said and sauntered off.

**III**

Two days later.

Zera sat in the cockpit of his Vamp, waiting for the signal.

"Captain, the convoy is in sight" Darwin said over the communication link.

"Very good, remember the orders, Pariah is to engage the escorts but not the battleships themselves. If it's getting too dicey fall back, we'll handle it."

"Yes Captain."

Zera did one last check of his blue flight suit and spoke, "Zera Dromos, Vamp, launching".

As soon as he exited he could here the other pilots signing out.

"Mars Yeddin, Dark Aegis, let's go!"

Zaki Rumo, Windam, here I go."

Zera examined the convoy, the intelligence had been correct, a dozen Zaku and a GOUF, two Laurasia class.

"Third battalion, Attack!" Zera ordered and sent his Vamp forward.

There was a moment as he drew his Schwert Gewehr that he could feel it, the tension of just before shots were fired.

Then it happened, the Zaku were mainly Gunner Wizards and as soon as they saw the Windams they opened fire.

"Insects." Zera spat as he thrusted heavily to the right to avoid being hit.

Behind him an unlucky Windam exploded as he turned his thrusters onto maximum to close with the enemy.

Mars grimaced, "bastards! You got Emanuel." The Dark Aegis transformed into mobile armour mode and let loose it's Scylla beam cannon toward the Zaku, one dodged and one had it's arm vaporised but the beam continued on to strike a Laurasia class, it wasn't a good shot but it destroyed the bridge nonetheless.

Zera closed with the Zaku and took a swing at it with his Schwert Gewehr, the Zaku attempted to block but had it's shield cloven in two, Zera used his momentum to spin around and cut the Zaku in half.

"Tsubashi! Behind you, GOUF!" Zera barked and Tsubashi's Windam thrust forward in time to dodge the whip of the GOUF, only to be caught in the combined crossfire of four Nazca class.

Then the Pariah fired it's six Gottfried's, all of which struck the second Laurasia, a few would have pierced and likely destroyed a Laurasia, all six at once tore it apart.

The GOUF changed its focus and flew toward Zera, swinging its whip forward and drawing it's Tempest beam sword.

Zera threw his shield toward the GOUF, as the slayer whip coiled around it the shield overheated and exploded in a cloud of metallic vapour, and Zera attacked, for a moment he and the GOUF crossed blades, Tempest to Schwert Gewehr, both hovered in the maelstrom of battle.

But Zera's action had brought him toward a Nazca class and he was forced to break off the combat to avoid the Nazca's beam cannons.

Then he brought his Vamp spiralling toward the Nazca and attacked, his Schwert Gewehr slicing through its cannon.

The GOUF pursued him, firing it's Draupnir forearm beam gun.

"Damn, you're persistent," Zera said with annoyance thick in his voice and spun around and fired up his boosters to fly above the GOUF and dived down, blade first.

The GOUF lacked the reach and the speed to keep up with him, it dodged to the right and lunged him with its Tempest, only to have the Schwert Gewehr impale it's left side rather than its right and fall short of striking distance, for a moment the GOUF floated backwards before it exploded.

Zera smiled and redirected himself toward the last of the Zaku's, they were sheltering on the surface of the Nazca classes, obviously they had picked up that the Nazca's were being spared direct assault.

"Don't shoot, we can't risk a stray beam penetrating the armour. I'll deal with them," Zera ordered and attacked.

The Zaku were still firing their rifles in rapid succession and Zera had to dart quickly and skilfully to avoid their attacks.

But clustered together they couldn't dodge very well, and the Vamp was fast.

Zera lunged forward and embedded his sword in the first Zaku's chest, drawing it out would take valuable seconds, instead he leapt back and drew both beam sabres using them to deflect incoming beams and attacked again, one blow cutting vertical the other horizontal, the next Zaku fell to the ship like a puppet with it's strings cut. The two remaining Zaku broke and ran, he pursued lunging into one and impaling it from behind and then spinning to cut the next Zaku in half, beam blade slicing through it's midsection with ease.

Zera looked around, the Nazca's all floated without weapons.

"Who'd we lose?" Zera asked.

"Tsubashi and Emanuel, Zaki and Soyama, Bint lost his arms and headed back to the Pariah and Losollo got his legs blown off, I'd say it'll take a few weeks before they're combat ready again," Mars answered.

"True, but the important thing is that we have what we came for, two dozen ZAFT mobile suits."

"But why'd we want ZAFT suits?"

Zera thought for a moment, "They are an invaluable part in a very crucial deception."

He heard Mars laugh over the radio, "that the way it is huh? Well that explains everything."

Without command the squad began to return to the Pariah.

End of phase 01.

Phase two preview

With the capture of the ZAFT mobile suits the first act of Zera's orders have been fulfilled. But who are the new pilots being sent in, and why? Why are the carefully laid plans being altered now? What will fate have in store for the Pariah and it's crew?

NEXT PHASE: MEETINGS

(Feedback? anyone?)

Return to Top


	2. Characters

Blue Cosmos/ Earth Nations

Name: Zera Dromos.

Rank: Colonel

Allegiance: Blue Cosmos, 3rd secret battalion.

Eye colour: Blue

Hair colour: Black

Description: Six foot tall and solid. Short spiky black hair and a squared chin. Zera is of Arabic decent and has dark olive skin. He usually wears a dark blue variant of the uniform rather than the traditional white, this uniform is decorated with his achievement medals which are as follows:

2 X Crimson Heart, for outstanding valour. Basically a crimson loveheart. The first was earned during combat at Jaichin Due, his kill count in that battle alone stands at twelve GINN's, one CGUE and a GuAIZ. However that was why he earned his Iron Fist, the Crimson Heart was earned when he through his dagger into the path of Genesis in order rescue escape pods launched by a downed Agamemnon class, he barely made it out of the beam in time. The second Heart was given for his action directly after the Break the World incident where in a single Windam (the last usable one) he managed to stop six GINN from destroying the surrounding city and also used his Windam to block one of the GINN's bazooka blasts headed for a stadium, his Windam was scrapped by the end of it, but he had saved thousands.

1x Star of Purity, for tactical excellence. A silver and pearl five-pointed star.

This was given for his unsuccessful assault on ZAFT-held Oceania, although the attack failed his unit managed to come out with two-to-one kills to losses against the ZAFT defenders. Zera still claims he could have won had the brass been willing to give him more men, given that massive ZAFT reinforcements is what stopped his attack this may indeed be the case.

1 x Iron Fist, for outstanding battlefield performance. A simple fist made of steel and edged with silver.

This was granted for his performance at Jaichin Due in which he used a single Strike Dagger to eliminate fourteen opposing mobile suits in the course of the battle.

1x Saviour's Cross, for outstanding actions above and beyond the call of duty. Basically a dark-blue X edged in gold and set upon a black circle. This was given in CE 77 but the actions for which it was granted are not listed.

1x black diamond, for ten years long and faithful service. as the name suggests it is piece of jet carved into the shape of a diamond to reward one for serving for ten years.

History: Born in CE 53.

Before his military career little is known, he joined the military at age sixteen and first saw combat at eighteen.

Zera Dromos joined the first Earth-PLANT war in the last two months, he was present in the invasion of Orb but not as an active pilot. Zera had barely began to show off his piloting skills before the war ended. During the war he was the pilot of a Strike Dagger and served with distinction at the battle of Yakin Due. After the war he was promoted to the level of lieutenant for his acts and was placed in the fifteenth Mobile Suit division.

The next time Zera saw battle was in the Break the World incident, at the time he was twenty years old and in charge of a small force charged with protecting the city of Onohiyosho in the Republic of East Asia. After the shards of Junius Seven fell onto the city a force of some ten GINN attacked. During the fall only a hanful of Windams survived and the remaining four of Zera's men went out without him as he had trouble reaching the hangers due to the confusion of the Coordinator's attack.

When he arrived fifteen out of sixteen Windams were ruined and without second thought he jumped into the last one and ran out to meet the enemy in the hopes of saving his out-gunned squad. His four men had fought valiantly but they were rookies and against battle-hardened veterans they were cut to shreds, however the element of surprise and superior mobile suits had let them take out an equal number of GINN.

Zera attacked, afterwards he is reported as saying he didn't know what drove him to do it but he just 'snapped' he knew he had to protect the city and did so, by the end of it the GINN were all down and his Windam was scrap.

After this event he was promoted to the rank of Major, partly due to a supreme lack of veteran soldiers and partly due to his excellent record, effectively skipping the rank of Captain.

As Major he was given command of the 83rd MS battalion, twenty Windams and a Tarawa class ship. During the war he spent almost the entire time fighting in Eastern Eurasia and even joined up with a small EA task force to assault Oceania, which failed and result in his squad limping back to Taiwan for repairs and ultimately halving his combat strength.

The amazing thing is that over the rest of the war his ten Windams managed to win battle after battle against the physically and mentally superior ZAFT forces, without the aid of a Gundam. In fact only two Windam were lost by the time that Heaven's Base had fallen. As of the destruction of Requiem five Windams remained, but over four dozen ZAFT mobile suits including DINN, ZAKU, GOUF and GoohN had been destroyed, it was due to these actions he earned his nickname "Lightning Zera" it was said his men could come out of nowhere, strike and retreat before you could blink.

Even after the Alliance had all but surrendered to ZAFT and supplies were cut off Zera kept on fighting. In the end it was only the announcement that Orb and Clyne faction forces had defeated Gilbert Dulandal and killed him that Zera stopped fighting and returned to his home of Eurasia.

Watching his homeland break up over the long years that followed was the most painful thing he had ever seen, according to him. During this time he sought out the few remaining influential Blue Cosmos members and agreed to join their battle group. He served several times in the fighting in Eurasia before the superstate broke down into its four daughter states.

It would be a decade before Blue Cosmos had the power and influence to arm it's own battalions and research new weaponry but Zera waited and trained the next generation of mobile suit pilots.

In the last year Zera has been given the gift of a Vamp command class mobile suit and has also been promoted to the rank of Colonel whilst being transferred to Japan.

Unlike others, Zera doesn't hate Coordinators so much as believe that the simply cannot exist alongside Naturals.

Other Notes:

Zera enjoys ballroom dancing as well as reading. His favourite drink is melon and mango punch and in his spare time he reads.

I had to make up some Blue Cosmos medals, tell me if you've got any better ideas for them.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Name: Mars Lu Yeddin

Rank: Major

Allegiance: Blue Cosmos, Atlantic Federation.

Eye colour: Green

Hair colour: Red, bright red.

Description: Mars is a short man, he is slim too. Overall he's quite easygoing but he also has a habit of getting angry fast. His hair is actually naturally bright red but no one believes him about that. Usually he wears his uniform unbuttoned. His hair is almost shoulder-length and always looks messy due to his constant rubbing of his hands through his hair.

History:

Born in CE 63

Mars is the junior of Zera by nearly ten years, as a result he actually has no active combat records. However he proved an outstanding test pilot and as a result was given the Dark Aegis to pilot. Despite the fact that he has little combat experience he has spent the last four years with Zera and has absorbed a great deal of knowledge about combat.

For reasons unknown the two men are close, it has been rumoured that the two men are related as even before Mars joined the two men knew each other. This is in fact false, they share no relation. However, Mars has known Zera since age eleven.

At a young age Mars developed the idea of joining the military. Mars was born in Orb, however he is actually from a moon-based city, his parents fled after the Bloody Valentine War began for fear of being attacked. They fled Orb after the EA invasion and ended up in Rome. He lived there for two years until Break the World, which he miraculously survived unlike his remaining family members. To date Mars has only five blood relatives in the whole world, only one in his immediate family; his older brother Rupert Yeddin, who works as a lawyer.

Mars has a very deep dislike of Coordinators, but this is mainly repressed, he briefly met Zera shortly before the second war and would later become an ace test pilot allocated to Zera's Third Battalion. Before that he was trained in the Blue Cosmos elite pilot academy under Zera, one of only two classes to do so. He also has close ties with Roy Silver, the Colonel serving in charge of the First Blue Cosmos Battalion.

Other Notes: Mars was named for his red hair and the fact that when he was born his parents thought he would be a warrior from the cries he made, they thought it sounded like an ancient war-cry.

It is also a hobby for Mars to develop nicknames for his comrades.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Name: Serrim Gospal

Rank: Lieutenant

Allegiance: Blue Cosmos.

Eye colour: Amethyst purple.

Hair colour: Snowy white.

Description: Serrim is of average height with shoulder length white hair. Strangely Serrim does not wear a uniform but rather wears a dark blue coat over his usual white shirt and black pants, with a badge of rank on either his chest or shoulder of his coat.

Serrim is fit from his years of intensive training, but he is not a heavily built man, also he has darker skin than Jin but being of European descent he is still quite pale.

History:

Born in CE 67 in Scandinavia to a native mother and an Eurasian father.

Serrim moved to the Atlantic Federation at age three and at age seven he lost a brother and his father during the April Fools Crisis, at such a young age his mother and sisters were left to fend for themselves. They did this, but within three years Serrim would lose his mother and his younger sister. At age ten Serrim was left alone with his older sister Sarah, who was eighteen. To survive they returned to Scandinavia however a simple life suited neither of them and within four years Serrim was enrolled in the West European military and his sister was on the way to Mars. At fourteen he was transferred to the elite multinational academy, the Rosenburg Institute, in recognition for his "already formidable fighting abilities," it was here that he was reunited with his childhood friend Jin.

Other Notes: Serrim does not like Coordinators and sees it as his duty to fight them, but unlike Jin he doesn't have the same fiery hatred of them. More like a cold thirst for revenge.

Serrim was the best sharpshooter out of the entire academy with handguns and rifles, he also enjoys the violin.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Name: Jin Garuda

Rank: Lieutenant

Allegiance: Blue Cosmos.

Eye colour: Green

Hair colour: Black

Description: Jin is slight taller than average, he usually wear a cocky grin and has a much inflated sense of self. Unlike his comrade Serrim, Jin wears the uniform of a lieutenant. His hair is usually cut at neck-length.

Jin is also fit from the hard training of the Rosenburg institute, but he is also significantly more heavily built than Serrim.

History: Jin grew up with Serrim in the Atlantic Federation, they are friends who have managed to lose all their other friends and family members, bar a few, through life's trials. Jin has four surviving family members, a little brother and sister in the Atlantic Federation, an uncle also in the Atlantic federation and an older brother somewhere the Republic of Eastern Europe.

Jin was born in Japan, to a mother from ORB and a native father. They fled to the Atlantic Federation shortly after his birth.

At age fourteen Jin enlisted in the Atlantic military, but was transferred to the elite multinational academy, the Rosenburg isntitute.

Other Notes: Jin is significantly more egotistical than Serrim, he also is strangely enough more lazy and chilled out, but at the same time he actually has a lot of anti-Coordinator determination.

Jin was one of the three best recruits at the Rosenburg Institute, he was listed at being "outstandingly well coordinated and versed at predicting enemy movements".

Jin was also a star sportsman in every team he joined, from basketball to baseball to soccer.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Name: Aran Le Kauruda

Rank: Lieutenant

Allegiance: Blue Cosmos

Eye colour: Topaz yellow

Hair colour: Dark blue.

Description: Aran is taller than average, he is slim with longish hair slightly below ear-length, Aran's skin is a light tan colour, abnormal for his place of birth.

History:

Aran is the nephew of the President of the Republic of Eastern Europe and has always grown up privileged. Despite this he chose to enter the military, despite it being a time of peace. Like the other pilots with him, he is not actually a direct subordinate of Blue Cosmos, but rather he is in an army that Blue Cosmos has sufficient influence with to get him transferred to the Pariah. He does not hate Coordinators but believes it is an unfair advantage for them to exist in such close proximity to Naturals.

Of all the new pilots Aran has the second highest score, he received a 995/1000 final score.

Aran is the only pilot of the new five to have received a Gundam, the GAT-X185 Templar. This was actually more related to the fact that his family built the Templar than his piloting skills, this was so that he would always be well protected according to them.

For reasons unknown Aran despises the nation of Orb as cowards and liars.

Other Notes:

Aran was one of the three best pilots ever to come out of the Rosenburg Institute, in fact he was the second best. Aran is listed having "extraordinary control and ability, especially manifest in exploiting an enemy's weakness."

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Name: Silvia Gettam

Rank: Communications Officer First Class

Allegiance: Zera Dromos.

Eye colour: Dark brown

Hair colour: Honey.

Description: Silvia is of only average height with waist-length brown hair help back by a black headband. Unlike other communications officers she wears a blue uniform identical to Zera's but without the medals. Silvia is remarkable as a pretty woman.

History: Silvia was a little girl when the first war started, this first war was merciful to her family. However during the second war her family was killed while on vacation in China, (Republic of East Asia), and she was saved from death by Zera while he was on route to fight in Oceania, she was ten years old at the time, she stayed with him after this and over the years she has stayed with him throughout all his placements. The reasons for this remain unclear.

Other Notes:

Silvia is actually a kind hearted person who doesn't like fighting, yet she believes strongly in Zera and decided to help him in the only non-violent way she could.

A psychological report said that she had an extreme reliance on a central male figure in her life.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Name: Estell Savler

Rank: Extended

Allegiance: Blue Cosmos

Eye colour: Blue

Hair colour: Black-blue

Description: Estell is slightly shorter than normal, she has hair slightly past shoulder length and usually wears a red uniform. She is pretty in a sharp-faced way.

History:

Estell was the later of the two Extended, unlike Rafor she is actually a lot more normal. Both use a combination of drugs and psychological conditioning to achieve outstanding results. Her past has been erased, apart from her birth date of C.E 65. However Estell was innocent of any crimes before she was adopted into the Third Generation Extended program.

Other notes: Estell uses modifications to her body to produce the natural performance enhancing drugs she requires to operate at a higher-than-average combat level, however she must sleep in a special unit that enables her body to regenerate itself fully.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Name: Rafor Terodrin

Rank: Extended

Allegiance: Blue Cosmos

Eye colour: Black

Hair colour: Gold

Description: Rafor is tall and wears a yellow uniform, his hair is golden-yellow and fluffy, he keeps it longer than chin-length.

History: Like Estell his past has been erased, apart from his birth date of C.E 64. Rafor is the earlier of the two Extended. He uses a combination of drugs and psychological conditioning to achieve high levels of combat skills but has a much more reckless style than Estell. However Rafor was a criminal before he was an Extended and was drafted much like the first generation.

Other notes: Rafor is a great deal more dependant on external drug sources and has had a lot less psychological conditioning, so he has no "block word" or "activation word" or anything.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Name: Sepha Irillion

Rank: Head of the re-formed Blue Cosmos

Allegiance: Blue Cosmos.

Eye colour: Cornflower Blue.

Hair colour: Dark mossy green.

Description: Sepha is a tall, debonair man. He has shoulder-length wavy hair that he keeps well brushed and glossy. His skin is slightly more pale than average. He wears a long narrow sky-blue coat that reaches his ankles but that doesn't appear to button up, under this he wears a crimson suit (crimson shirt + trousers) with a lavender tie.

History: Born in C.E 50 to wealthy European parents most of Sepha's early history is unknown, except that from a young age he has had contact with Zera Dromos and since a young age he has been a Blue Cosmos member.

During the wars years while Zera fought Sepha sat back and examined the situation whist buying up weapons factories and military technology, whatever his plans by the end of the first war they were still unknown.

During the second war Sepha provided many new technologies to Blue Cosmos whilst at the same time he never really believed the Earth Alliance would win the second war and thus made sure to stay distant.

It is unknown why Sepha took his place as the head of Blue Cosmos, only that under him it has regained and expanded it's influence like never before. Sepha has directed Blue Cosmos for almost ten years, taking control in C.E 75. The 'How' is a simple matter, Sepha appeared at a time when he could tap into peoples feelings of jealousy and envy as well as their moral objections, also he was already a very rich man who owned a great deal of industrial and agricultural assets, he used this to good advantage aiding Blue Cosmos and provided much needed resources.

Once he was high up there was never a question of having him removed as he has a natural flare for strategy and politics.

As of now he has most of his personal assets concentrated on what was once called Svalbard (it's a real place, check a world map) this is due to the fact that he bought it in C.E 70 and since then has had his private security forces well accommodated here, it is also here that the Vamp was designed and built and also the Dark Aegis.

It is unknown what his ultimate goal is, only that it seems that he is trying to start another war.

Other Notes:

Sepha has, over the years, gained control of many industries.

He is a major investor in all of the Earth's Military industries and owns his own weapons company, Angel Industries. In addition to this he owns Dragon Finance, Chimera Electrics and several smaller companies. Sepha names all of his businesses after mythical creatures, he also has ties to many of the leaders of the nations of the world.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Name: Darwin Shogriff

Rank: Captain, Executive Officer.

Allegiance: Blue Cosmos.

Eye colour: His eyes are brown, but he has a habit of changing contact lenses to make them appear several different colours.

Hair colour: Black, but heavily greying.

Description: Darwin is six foot tall and greying, his face is lightly lined and he often wears a white uniform.

History: Darwin was born in CE. 40, in England, he had a rather normal life until he joined the military in CE 60. In the next twenty four years he would make a name for himself as a skilled commander and warrior. Although it has been twelve years since Darwin has piloted a mobile suit or mobile armour. He did so extremely well in the first two wars, notably at the invasion of Orb and at Boaz, but also in several smaller conflicts in South America before that. Darwin loyally serves as the Captain on the Pariah when Zera is absent.

Other Notes:

Darwin is a traditionalist and believes strongly in duty, he smokes a wooden pipe very rarely but to relieve stress. For reasons unknown he wears coloured contact lenses to make his eyes appear different colours. Darwin sometimes wears a pair of gold-rimmed spectacles when reading.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Name: Roy Gara Silver

Rank: Colonel

Allegiance: Blue Cosmos.

Eye colour: wine toned.

Hair colour: dark red-brown

Description: Roy is quite a large man and solid man, he wears a black uniform most of the time, Roy also has dark tan skin.

History: Unknown, other than the fact he knows both Zera Dromos and Mars Lu Yeddin. Roy has been a soldier for some, at least as long as Zera. Roy was born in C.E 52.

Other Notes:

Roy is acquainted with Mars Yeddin, he is widely considered to be one of the Alliance's best pilots although he rarely gets a chance to show off his skills.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Name: Timothy Hagur

Rank: Admiral

Allegiance:Atlantic federation.

Eye colour: Black

Hair colour: dark brown

Description: Timothy is bluff, windblown sort of man, he is plain-faced and solid.

History: N/A, other than he knows members of the Blue Cosmos battalions.

Other Notes: N/A

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Name: Arnold Colomdril

Rank: Head of state, Atlantic Federation.

Allegiance: Atlantic Federation, Blue Cosmos.

Eye colour: Brown

Hair colour: Blond

Description: Arnold is a big, solid and heavily muscled man, he usually dresses all in white and is clean shaven.

History: Not a lot, except he was born in C.E 42.

Other Notes:

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Name: Tsubaya Heharo

Rank: Head of state, Dominion of Indo-China.

Allegiance: Indo-China.

Eye colour: black

Hair colour: black

Description: Tsubaya is a slim man with long thin moustaches, he wears either a casual blue pinstripe suit or a jet-black business suit depending on the occasion.

History: Born in C.E 48, not a lot else is known.

Other Notes: Tsubaya has fought hard to keep the Dominion together, when the Eurasian federation was breaking up the Dominion was formed to effectively fight off Eurasian forces to maintain independence and provide a solid from. In the six years Tsubaya has been in charge of the Dominion he has ruled with an iron fist, but maintained a careful watch on his nations citizens, it is quite simply a miracle that such a ramshackle alliance has managed to last so long and it can all be attributed to Tsubaya's influence.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Name: Rhamon Quodre

Rank: Head of state, Middle-Eastern Union.

Allegiance: Middle East, Blue Cosmos.

Eye colour: Blue

Hair colour: Pale brown

Description: Rhamon is darkly tanned and the man himself is quite a large man, not exactly soft but not heavily muscled. Rhamon has dark tan skin and a square-cut beard and usually combs his hair back. Rhamon wears a suit with a purple or orange sash.

History: Unknown, born in C.E 43

Other Notes:

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Name: Armellio Ruel

Rank: Head of state, Western Europe.

Allegiance: Western Europe.

Eye colour: bright green.

Hair colour: dark brown

Description: Arrmellio is a very big man at almost seven foot tall and solid and muscular, his skin is a dark tan, he takes very careful stock of his clothes, he usually wears a green suit.

History: Born in C.E 49, other information unknown.

Other Notes: Armellion practices several martial arts and fighting techniques, among them Muay Thai and Aikido.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Name: Ruth Hari

Rank: Doctor

Allegiance: Blue Cosmos.

Eye colour: black

Hair colour: blue

Description: Ruth isn't a pretty woman, but she is motherly and kind, she wears her hair in a tight black bun.

History: Ruth was born in C.E 50 in Germany, she studied medicine for ten years before moving on to practice in several clinics across Europe, eventually she was signed up as the Doctor to the Third battalion.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Name: Ivon Michaels

Rank: Colonel

Allegiance: No information available right now

Eye colour:No information available right now

Hair colour: No information available right now

Description:No information available right now

History: No information available right now

Other Notes: So far all we know is that he is the commander of the Fourth Blue Cosmos battalion.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Name: Duncan Yvel

Rank: Colonel

Allegiance: No information available right now

Eye colour: No information available right now

Hair colour: No information available right now

Description: No information available right now

History: No information available right now

Other Notes: Little is known about this man except the fact he is a highly religious zealot and that he commands the Second Blue Cosmos battalion.

Name: Samuel Yensmith

Rank: Ensign (and battleship pilot)

Allegiance: Blue Cosmos

Eye colour: Brown

Hair colour: Dark orange

Description: Samuel is a darkly tanned man, he has a crew-cut head of dark orange hair.

History: N/A

Other Notes: N/A

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Name: Tangu Yena

Rank: Ensign

Allegiance: Blue Cosmos

Eye colour: Yellow

Hair colour: Black

Description: Tangu is a feminine young man, he is tall and slim with short hair and and a graceful manner.

History: N/A

Other Notes: N/A

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

ZAFT (Zodiac Alliance of Freedom Treaty

Name: Ourei Bel Teraa

Rank: Red

Allegiance: ZAFT

Eye colour: Red

Hair colour: Blond

Description: Ourei wears his red ZAFT uniform with pride, when on leave he usually wears a white T-shirt with a green vest and trousers.

History:

Born at an age where he saw the horrors of war at an early age, he lost his father and sister to Requiem, this cut deeply into Ourei's soul.

Ourei has an older brother in ZAFT who serves as a commander and his mother works as a doctor.

Ourei joined ZAFT for no other reasons than because he wished for peace to be preserved and because of his strong duty to ZAFT, well he also joined to uphold his brother's tradition of joining ZAFT.

Unlike his brother he passed as the top of his class repeatedly and was awarded the AMF-X101S Impact Gundam.

On top of all this he studies the past two wars with a passion, he has studied the fighting styles of ZAFT topguns such as Athrun Zala and Shinn Asuka as well as others and he has also studied other pilots such as Mu la Flagga, Rau Le Creuset and Kira Yamato as well as both the Earth Alliances Extended. This is because Ourei believes that to exceed the best you must study the best and find out what makes them so.

Unlike others who have lost their family Ourei does not feel the same lust for revenge, this is probably due to still retaining half his family, but he undoubtedly dislikes Naturals.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Name: Edgar Vultz

Rank: Commander

Allegiance: ZAFT

Eye colour: Brown.

Hair colour: Black, but greying at the temples.

Description: Vultz is quite an old man for a soldier, he has served in both wars with distinction despite never being an ace. He has narrow spiky-like beard which he oils to keep glossy. He was born in C.E 34, which makes him fifty years old. He still wears his white commanders uniform with pride.

History: Vultz is a man who has a good solid record, but has never been too far above-and-beyond the normal throng. He has been planning on stepping down as an officer for some time but wants to make sure his aid won't be needed if he does. He has served in both wars, piloting a GINN in the first and as a captain of a Laurasia class in the second, in both he helped in important operations but once again was not good enough to warrant special attention. In fact all of his history could be summed up by saying "good but not great", in school he scored B's almost always and throughout all his achievements he has always been good, but never exceptional. The one strength he does possess now is that he has a huge wealth of knowledge to draw from.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Name: Alerik Cuale

Rank: Supreme Chairman of ZAFT.

Allegiance:... ZAFT.

Eye colour: Sea-green.

Hair colour: Chestnut brown.

Description: Alerik is tall and lanky, he wears a dark purple suit with a white shirt and an orange tie most of the time.

History: Alerik Cuale was born in CE 40. His early life is unremarkable, the only son of two parents who decided they wanted something more for their children. In early life he faced quite some amount of persecution for this but he survived and moved to the PLANTs as soon as he was able, CE 58. Once there he worked as an understudy in a genetics lab but found it was not to his abilities. Next he took a job in the space-craft design section of ZAFT where he would help with the design and construction of the Nazca class some years later. Since CE 77 he has been Chairman of PLANT, so far his major achievements are getting Coordinator fertilisation levels up to eighty percent of a Natural and constructing many large hydroponic food production centres to feed the hungry of the world.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Name: Artemis Harin

Rank: Red

Allegiance: ZAFT

Eye colour: Gold

Hair colour: Black-green.

Description: Artemis wears her uniform usually, she has a ponytail that reaches waist. Outside of duty she usually wears a short blue dress.

History: Artemis was born in CE 67, her father was a mythological historian and her mother was a nurse. She was lucky enough not to lose any family members in the wars. Artemis followed in her older brother Apollo's footsteps in joining ZAFT, although she did it for her own reason of preserving the peace. her younger brother is currently studying to be a weapons designer. Artemis has many friends who did lose loved ones and she has a kind and caring nature. She graduated as a Red and was lucky enough to earn the ZGMF-X77 Fortune.

Other Notes: Artemis is named after the Goddess, just as her brothers are named Apollo and Acheron. This is because her father is a historian and has a thing for the letter A.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Name: Apollo Harin.

Rank: Commander.

Allegiance: ZAFT.

Eye colour: Lime.

Hair colour: Black-green

Description: Apollo is tall and strong, about six foot six inches, (195 centremetres) He is not a young man, but neither is he old. Apollo wears his white uniform with his FAITH badge on the right breast, he is in his late twenties.

History:

Apollo graduated military school with distinction, a Red, he served in the Second War and was promoted to FAITH by the end of it all. After the war he stayed on duty and has not left since.

Other Notes:

Apollo is the older brother of Artemis.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Name: Sioun Reava

Rank: Sioun is a low-level commander, she pilots a ZAKU Phantom.

Allegiance: ZAFT.

Eye colour: Black.

Hair colour: Green.

Description: Sioun is a tall woman, taller than most men, she wears a white uniform.

History: Sioun was born in C.E 64, making her twenty. She lead a promising career as a musician and singer until age sixteen when she joined ZAFT. Unlike some of her fellow pilots, like Ourei and Artemis, she is not a red, but she is the highest-ranking member of the team and thus the leader.


	3. Mechanics

To make it easier to edit there will now be a Character Post and a Mechanics post, the Mechanics will be the part moved to this new post.

MECHANICS:

all the following shall be laid out like so...

Name:

Designation:

Purpose:

Weight:

Height:

Description:

Armament:

Users:

NOTES:

Okay! on with the mechs!

Since these will be featured in the first instalment there being listed now, for the sake of brevity I'll not put down the specs for MS we all know of, eg GINN or Windam.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Earth Alliance Weapons

Mobile Suits

Name: Vamp

Designation: GAT-05C

Purpose: High-manoeuvre "ace" class mobile suit. Made to be able to fight in any conditions, also one of the latest mobile suits used by Earth.

Weight: 49.22 metric tons

Height: 17.94 metres

Description: Very much similar to Orb's Murasame, however the Vamp is always black and scarlet instead of white and red. (Scarlet where the red is, the rest black)

The wings are also significantly larger and slightly curved.

Armament:

4 x M2M5 "Todesschrecken" 12.5mm automatic CIWS, fire-linked, mounted in head.

4 x M2M5D 12.5mm CIWS, mounted on wings, operable only in mobile armour form.

2 x ES08 beam sabre, stored in hips.

2 x Mk315 "Stiletto" rocket-propelled anti-armour penetrator, stored within shield, can be fired from the tip one-at-a-time.

Uses a simple anti-beam coated shield, mounted on left arm.

The Vamp may also be armed with a M9805L beam rifle or a "Neo Schwert Gewehr" anti-shipping sword, mounted over the left shoulder, Or both...

Users: Former EA nations, used by the Atlantic Federation and the former Eurasian nations, albeit rarely.

NOTES:

In the two Earth-PLANT wars the EA learned just how much effect a single well-trained and determined ace could have on the course of battle, in response to this the idea of a ace-only mobile suit began to emerge.

No one with a rank below major, or one who is an extremely decorated veteran may pilot a Vamp.

The design is actually a rip-off of Orb's Murasame, albeit with the technological improvements that come with being fielded more than a decade later and a slightly different armament system.

The C stands for Commander Type, meaning whilst it is not a Gundam it is suitable only for commanders or aces.

Armament-wise the Vamp is a odd model as it combines a mainly-Orb design with EA weaponry. It is estimated that the Vamp has combat abilities in excess of three modern-day Murasame's.

Yes the Neo Schwert Gewehr is one of mine, as are the other subtle changes, basically it is an updated weapon made to counter-act the rising defensive abilities of MS and shipping.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Name: Vamp, Zera custom.

Designation: GAT-05C

Purpose: Close-combat commander suit.

Weight: 48.27 metric tons

Height: 17.94 metres

Description: Identical to Vamp except the crimson has been replaced by royal blue.

Armament:

4 x M2M5 "Todesschrecken" 12.5mm automatic CIWS, fire-linked, mounted in head.

4 x M2M5D 12.5mm CIWS, mounted on wings, operable only in mobile armour form.

2 x ES08 beam sabre, stored on hips.

Zera's Vamp uses a diamond shaped shield that has a beam rifle embedded in the point facing forward, similar to that used by the Providence Gundam, but only one beam rifle. This the new offensive shield type H.

It uses a system very similar to the "Griffon 2" beam blades on it's wings to enable it to cut mobile suits whilst flying past them, usable in mobile armour and mobile suit form but only really practical in mobile armour.

Unlike the normal Vamp Zera uses two "Neo Schwert Gewehr" anti-shipping swords, mounted over the shoulders.

Users: Blue Cosmos, 3rd battalion, Colonel Zera Dromos.

NOTES:

This was a custom made MS created specifically for Colonel Zera Dromos, it is considerably superior that a standard Vamp.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Name: Dark Aegis

Designation: GAT-X303EC

Purpose: High power command mobile suit. Made for adaptability and strength in all conditions.

Height: 18.69 Metres..

Weight: 84.2 metric tons.

Description: the Dark Aegis is almost identical to the Aegis except it's colour scheme has been changed to dark blue rather than red.

Armament:

2 x "Lancet" 72mm multi-barrel CIWS, fire-linked, mounted in head.

4 x beam sabre, mounted of forearms and feet.

1 x 75mm "Dragon" beam rifle, stored on left hip

1 x "Enhanced Scylla" 585mm energy cannon, operable only in mobile armour attack mod.

1 x twin beam sabre, stored on right hip.

2 x "Midas Messer" beam boomerang, stored in either side of shield.

Users: Mars Yeddin.

NOTES: The Dark Aegis is an upgraded model of the Aegis, in addition to it's upgraded weaponry it also has enhanced close and mid-range combat capabilities. These were added because Mars score an average of 985/1000 during training with medium range weapons but only scored an 827/1000 on long ranged weapons.

In addition to it's upgraded armaments the Dark Aegis is also twice as fast as the original and features Trans-phase armour.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Name: Templar

Designation: GATX-185

Purpose: Dual defensive-offensive capabilities.

Height: 18.98 metres

Weight: 84.13 Metric tons

Description: The Templar is in some ways similar to the Justice Gundam, in build especially. It, however, is mainly grey and silver with only some lavender colouring to add definition. It is also nuclear powered by an ultra compact reactor.

Armament:

2x dual purpose shield, mounted on forearms.

1x "Enhanced Scylla" 585mm cannon mounted in chest.

2x multi-purpose tomahawk, stored in shield and beam edged, each can be used either as a melee weapon or as a medium range projectile.

2x beam lance, stored on back, similar to a beam javelin but with a larger beam-blade for closer combat as well, can still be thrown.

2 x "Lancet" 72mm multi-barrel CIWS, fire-linked, mounted in head

Users: Aran Le Kauruda

NOTES:

The Templar was made by taking what were considered the best aspects of other mobile suits and adding them together to produce a very versatile and powerful mobile suit.

On the dual purpose shields...each shield is in the shape of an elongated hexagon and is equipped with two beam guns and a beam sabre (much like an upgraded Providence shield), it also may project an energy shield (like the Justice), these can also be combined together to form one large shield, similar hexagon shape. Doing so excludes the option of using the weapons but in turn enables a much larger and more powerful shield to be projected. This shield is seven times larger than a standard energy shield and renders the suit virtually impervious to assault from the direction of the shield. The downside is the the shield is still large and very heavy so moving the shield-arm becomes a great deal slower.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Name: Windam Plus; Jin Garuda custom

Designation: GAT-04+

Purpose: Ranged combat.

Height: 18.72 metres

Weight: 74.98 metric tons

Description: Identical to the Windam Plus (also identical to the Windam, just re-equipped and powered-up) but Jin's mobile suit is black and green instead of white and blue. Jin's suit is fitted out like a Doppelhorn Windam but with a massive "Rapid-Star" beam machine gun on the left shoulder in place of a cannon..

Armament:

4 x M2M5 "Todesschrecken" 12.5mm automatic CIWS, fire-linked, mounted in head.

2 x ES08 beam sabre, mounted on hips.

2 x Mk315 "Stiletto" rocket-propelled anti-armour penetrator, stored in right hip armour.

A52 offensive shield type H., mounted on left arm.

1 x Recoilless cannon, mounted on backpack.

1x heavy beam machine gun "Rapid-Star", mounted on backpack.

2x M9805Lc beam carbine.

Users: Jin Garuda

NOTES:

This is a mobile suit specially tailored to Jin Garuda's abilities.

The M9805Lc beam carbine is 25 shorter than it's beam rifle counterpart, as a result it has a lower power rating and decreased accuracy. But it can be wielded much more easily.

The "Rapid-Star" fires beams at a very rapid rate comparable to a GOUF's "Draupnir", however it fires roughly twice as fast. This can cause significant battery drain and thus has it's own battery packs which are replaced once empty, the Windam itself may carry three extra batteries on it's left hip batteries with each having a capacity for roughly three-hundred blasts. The Rapid-Star can still be fired using the mobile suits own power, however this is inadvisable.

This pack can be jettisoned should the situation require it.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Name: Windam Plus. Serrim Gospal Custom.

Designation: GAT-04+

Purpose: High mobility combat mobile suit.

Height: 18.72 metres

Weight: 71.2 metric tons

Description: Identical to a Windam but dark grey and purple. It looks like a Jet Windam, but this pack is actually non-removable and designed for both space and atmospheric flight. It doesn't have the extra weaponry though.

Armament:

4 x M2M5 "Todesschrecken" 12.5mm automatic CIWS, fire-linked, mounted in head.

2 x ES08 beam sabre, mounted on hips.

2x multi-purpose tomahawk, beam-edged, stored on underside of wings.

A52 offensive shield type H., mounted on left arm.

1x AWCR07A "Viper" high-powered beam rifle.

Users: Serrim Gospal.

NOTES:

What it lacks in fire power Serrim's mobile suit makes up for with enhanced speed, albeit it is only of a very slightly high mechanical performance than any other Jet Windam Plus, maybe 10 stronger.

However Serrim's real strength lies in the fact that he can use a variety of weapons belonging to other mobile suits, among them the DINN, Vamp, GINN, GOUF, ZAKU and Murasame.

The high-powered beam rifle wielded by Serrim's mobile suit, the Viper, is actually the latest mass-produced rifle, it has more power and range than the M9805L ,but has a lower rate of fire.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Name: Basilisk Windam

Designation: GAT-04+

Purpose: Enhanced long-range power.

Height: 18.72 metres

Weight: 62.1 metric tons

Description: Identical to a Windam, but equipped with a basilisk beam cannon, which is basically a watered-down Agni and resembled a Orthros

Armament:

4 x M2M5 "Todesschrecken" 12.5mm automatic CIWS, fire-linked, mounted in head.

2 x ES08 beam sabre, mounted on hips.

A52 offensive shield type H, mounted on left arm.

1x "Basilisk" high-powered beam cannon, stored on right hip when not in use.

Users: Earth Alliance.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Name: Doppelhorn Windam

Designation: GAT-04+

Purpose: Artillery support..

Height: 18.72 metres

Weight: 73.20 metric tons

Description: Identical to a Windam, but equipped with a doppelhorn pack, two large recoilless cannons that come over the shoulders.

Armament:

4 x M2M5 "Todesschrecken" 12.5mm automatic CIWS, fire-linked, mounted in head.

A52 offensive shield type H, mounted on left arm.

2x M9805Lc beam carbine, stored on hips.

2x recoilless cannons, mounted on backpack.

Users: Earth Alliance.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Name: Star Ravage Windam

Designation: GAT-04+

Purpose: Fast-firing all-range support, massed fire.

Height: 18.97 metres

Weight: 76.15 metric tons

Description: Identical to a Windam, but slightly larger and equipped with two eight-barrelled beam machine guns over it's shoulders.

Armament:

4 x M2M5 "Todesschrecken" 12.5mm automatic CIWS, fire-linked, mounted in head.

A52 offensive shield type H, mounted on left arm.

2x M9805Lc beam carbine, stored on hips when not in use.

2x "Rapid Star" beam machine gun, mounted on backpack.

Users: Earth Alliance.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Name: Razorback Windam

Designation: GAT-04+

Purpose: All-purpose long range combat

Height: 20.06 metres

Weight: 91.34 metric tons

Description: Similar to a combination of the Doppelhorn and the Star Ravage, it is significantly larger to make room for extra ammunition, battery size and armour.

Armament:

4 x M2M5 "Todesschrecken" 12.5mm automatic CIWS, fire-linked, mounted in head.

A52 offensive shield type H, mounted on left arm.

2x M9805Lc beam carbine, stored on hips when not in use.

2x "Rapid Star" beam machine gun, mounted on backpack.

2x recoilless cannons, mounted on backpack.

Users: Earth Alliance.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Name: Knight Windam

Designation: GAT-04+

Purpose: Close range combat.

Height: 18.78 metres

Weight: 74.22 metric tons

Description: Upgraded Windam, heavier armour.

Armament:

4 x M2M5 "Todesschrecken" 12.5mm automatic CIWS, fire-linked, mounted in head.

2 x ES08 beam sabre, mounted on hips.

W78 Anti-beam shield with Geschmeidig Panzer system installed.

1x "Neo Schwert Gewehr." Anti-shipping sword.

1x "Mach Cavalier" beam lance.

Users: Earth Alliance

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Name: Fatal Duel

Designation: GAT-X102EC

Purpose: Command-type all purpose mobile suit.

Overall height: 16.99 metres

Weight: 89.22 metric tons

Description: Similar to the Blu Duel, but black and white instead and with an unarmed shield.

Armament:

M2M5 "Todesschrecken" 12.5mm automatic CIWS x 2.

2 x ES08 beam sabre, mounted on side of thigh armour.

1x AWCR07A "Viper" high-powered beam rifle.

1x "Serpent's Tongue" shoulder-mounted multi-phase beam cannon. (132mm)

1x D15 defensive shield.

Users:

Roy Silver

NOTES:

In preparation for the war, Sepha Irillion initiated operation "Neo G" using his own company; in this the original five G-series was reconstructed a third time and upgraded. These all bear the addition "EC" designation which stands for "Extended Combat", they aren't nuclear powered as it was not cost-effective at the time to incorporate this extra expense, just as it was cost-effective to use the designs of older mobile suits and alter them rather than reinvent a new series. All of the EC series are made by Angel Industries and given to high ranking members of Blue Cosmos' combat divisions.

The Fatal Duel is actually the second-last mobile suit in the EC series, it bears most of the traits of the other Duel's showing no particular specialisation for one area of combat, like its production partners the Fatal Duel has Trans-Phase armour.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Name: Clarity

Designation: BTMA-63Z (GAT-X295EC)

Purpose: All-range high-speed high-power combat model.

Weight: 89.45 metric tons

Height: 19.13 metres

Description: The closest physically to the Clarity would be the Raider Gundam, except rather than the dark colours of the Raider the Clarity is mainly white with lavender purple where the Raider is red and dark purple where the Raider is grey, it has a scarlet V-shaped crest instead of the Raiders double-pronged one.

The Clarity lacks the ability to transform and so does not have the extra head-piece but keeps the wings which are equipped with several small boosters and are larger (about twice the size) and more curved, they can stay at rest or flick up and be used to add extra speed. Also lacks the extra pods on the hips and the limbs are more smooth, without fiddly bits, still has boosters in the back of the calf. The shoulders are also shorter and more streamlined.

Armament:

"Afrit" 105mm energy cannon x 1, mounted in mouth.

"Fenrir" mace x 2, covered in anti-beam coating, mounted on the underside of each forearm, can be launched or thrown.

"Hell Viper" high power beam rifle x 1, stored on left hip while not in use.

"Dei Oculus" Long-range high-power beam rifle, stored on right hip when not in use.

"Schwert Licht" beam sabre x2 stored in outer-thigh armour.

"Ende Hinrichtung" carbon-crystalline anti-shipping anti-mobile suit sword, 19.12 metres in length.

M2M6 "Todesschrecken" 12.5mm automatic CIWS x 2, mounted in chest, fire-linked.

"Stella Scudo" beam shield x2, mounted on forearms, projects a diamond-shaped beam shield.

Users:

Knights.

NOTES: Equipped with a nuclear reactor and a neutron jammer canceller.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Name: Wrath

Designation: BTMA-701Z (GAT-X284EC)

Purpose: Principally ranged combat.

Weight: 102.8 Metric tons

Height: 18.46 metres

Description:

Appearance wise the Wrath is similar to the Chaos the closest, it is slightly larger and lacks some of the weapons or add-ons but at the same time it gains other things, notably nuclear power and more weapons pods as well as heavier armaments. Colour-wise it is principally black with dark green instead of standard green and blue colouring instead of orange. Its crest is also three-pronged and more straight.

Armament:

"Spitting Viper" rapid fire beam rifle x 1, stored on left hip while not in use.

2 x HMAWP mobile weapon pod, contains 1x beam assault cannon, 2x "Frapper" 92mm railguns, can be controlled wirelessly and used in space or the atmosphere, when docked they are in a "plus formation" where two are vertical and two are horizontal and all meet in the centre of the Wrath's back so they look like this + with the bases toughing.

"Licht Lanze" beam spear x1 (actually made of two abnormally long beam sabres stored on the hips that are joined together to form a double-ended spear. Can be used as two individual beam sabres.)

M2M6 "Todesschrecken" 12.5mm automatic CIWS x 2, mounted in chest, fire-linked.

M2M6 "Todesschrecken" 12.5mm automatic CIWS x 2, mounted in head, fire-linked.

"Stella Scudo" beam shield x2, mounted on forearms, projects a diamond-shaped beam shield.

1x "Cerberus" beam cannon, consists of a 106mm beam cannon and a 135mm under-barrel railgun (gunlauncher), weapons are stacked atop each other.

Users:

Knights

NOTES: Equipped with a neutron jammer canceller and a nuclear reactor.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Zodiac Alliance of Freedom Treaty Weapons

Mobile Suits

Name: Impact

Designation: AMF-X101S Impact

Purpose: high-speed atmospheric combat, high manoeuvrability atmospheric combat.

Height: 19.15 metres

Weight: 86.72 metric tons

Description: Similar to the Impulse's Blast and Force silhouettes in appearance, but not very similar in operation. Rather than having a large beam cannon the Impact uses two large propulsion pods to give it extra speed, it also features wings like the Force silhouette. This is because the Impulse Gundam had the most data collect from a non-mass production mobile suit. In colour it is principally bright yellow and white.

Armament:

Variable Phase Shift (VPS) armour.

Deuteron beam energy supply system.

MMI-GAU27A 20mm CIWS x 4, fire-linked, mounted in chest.

M87-AAK "Folding Razor" anti-armour knives x 2, stored in hips.

MMI-RG89V Anti-Beam-coated mobile shield x 1

MA-BAR82 high-energy beam rifle x 1

M2012GX High Energy Long-Range Beam Cannon x 1, stored on left hip when not used.

MA-M971 "Hyper Vajra" beam sabre x 2, stored on shoulders)

Users: Ourei Bel Teraa

NOTES:This is the first AMF type to be a Gundam. It is actually theoretically capable of doing combat in space but would require alterations to achieve maximum effect.

This is designed with the purpose of creating a high-power, efficient and agile mobile suit for use on Earth, specifically for fighting in the atmosphere.

In serving it's purpose the Impact is very effective, it is the fastest non-nuclear mobile suit yet created.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Name: Fortune

Designation: ZGMF-X77S

Purpose: High-power combat in all situations, experimental Geschmeidig Panzer equipped suit.

Dimensions: overall height 18.99 metres

Weight: max gross weight 101.12 metric tons

Description: Similar to the Abyss, but it is shades of red rather than blue and the shields are unarmed and serve a different purpose. This is because that unlike the Abyss, the Fortune is not transformable.

Armament:

Variable Phase Shift (VPS) armour.

Deuterion beam energy supply system.

MX-RQB516 beam lance x 1 ,

MGX-2358 "Callidus II" multi-phase beam cannon x1, mounted in chest.

MA-M971 "Hyper Vajra" beam sabre x1 , stored in right shoulder shield.

M107 "Balaena II" dual beam cannon x 2 mounted on backpack, can be moved forward and up under the arms to fire (think Blast Impulse firing style.)

2 x MMI-GAU25A 20mm CIWS, fire-linked, mounted in head.

MA-BAR82 high-energy beam rifle x 1, stored in left shoulder shield.

Geschmeidig Panzer Energy Deflection Armour equipped "Fortune" shield.

Geschmeidig Panzer Energy Deflection Armour (in the shoulder shields.)

Users: Artemis Harin.

NOTES:

This is ZAFT's first attempt at Geschmeidig Panzer energy armour, in this model the shields can be moved either around the shoulder to cover the body, stay where they are or move to the back of the shoulder. At any level it protects against most forms of beam weaponry. However to lighten the load the Fortune may eject its shoulder shields and this also enables the Baleena to be moved forward over the shoulders to fire.

Alternately the Fortune may go into battle without its shoulder shields, this takes away the defensive advantage but gives it speed comparable to a Vamp. In place the Fortune may equip the "Fortune" shield which is a shield that resembles a knight's in shape and may project a Geschmeidig Panzer Energy Deflection Armour field to deflect the heaviest of incoming enemy beams.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Name: Law

Designation: ZGMF-X59S2

Purpose: All-purpose combat.

overall height 20.81 metres

Weight: 79.93 metric tons

Description: Very similar to the Impulse Force Silhouettes, but redesigned in white and silver, longer wings and crest.

Armament:

Phase Shift (VPS) armour.

Deuteron beam energy supply system.

2 x MMI-GAU25A 20mm CIWS, fire-linked, mounted in chest.

M87-AAK "Folding Razor" anti-armour knives x 2, stored in right hip armour.

1x MMI-RG89V Anti-Beam-coated mobile shield x 1, right arm.

2x MA-M971 "Hyper Vajra" beam sabre x 2, stored on shoulders)

MA-BAR82 high-energy beam rifle x 1, stored on left him.

2 x MX2468 "Solidus Fulgor" beam shield generators, stored in forearms.

Users: Apollo Harin

NOTES: The Law is the third of ZAFT's new "Preservation of Peace" series, it was rolled out only two months before the third war started.

It is rather lightly armed compared to some, but also packs an interesting choice of energy shields, these are dangerous to overuse because they consume a great deal of power


	4. Phase Two: MEETINGS

**(I've replaced the POVC with a simple five I's, like so IIIII and time changes are now three, I'll set up a character and mechanics thread soon too.)   
**

** PHASE-02 MEETINGS**

The debris of a battle, a site few would enjoy, Zera looked out through the bridge screen as the remaining members of his squad came back.

"All the Nazca's have been secured? They have the drop pods?" Zera asked over the communication link.

"Yes sir. The crew escaped, but we caught up to them, to my knowledge none got away," Heman Lossi replied.

"Very good. Take a break after you're done, you've earned it," Zera responded with a smile.

Heman nodded thankfully, "thank you Captain."

Zera tapped his fingers together for a moment before speaking. "Mars, Darwin, to my chambers."

The Captain's chambers were the only multi-room quarters on board. Three in all, a bedroom, a bathroom and a office. The office was the smallest with a heavy wooden desk and a half-dozen chairs, it was where Zera talked strategy.

Zera took his seat behind the desk and waiting to the others to sit before talking. "It is about time I tell you. Our orders have changed, we're no longer going to be the ones to drop onto the target area. Instead we're going to turn the Nazca's over to the Fifth Division, after that I don't know what we're going to do. I'll speak with Sepha tonight. Also we're going to have five new pilots join us, I trust you'll make sure they are made at home."

Mars grinned with a nervous edge to his voice, "target area? You mean the rumours are ture? we're going to...never mind. Fresh meat eh? They aren't rookies are they? As it is we're under-gunned and over-manned."

Darwin nodded and ran his hands through his greying hair. "As it is, Captain, we're already way over-manned. Major Yeddin has a point, we have three pilots to every machine we've got and we don't have the room for thirty five mobile suits on board, half that, maybe."

"I know. Some pilots are going to head back and engage in the operation. Maybe twenty or so. I hate to say it, but I'm going to miss them. We've been together for some time and they're all my comrades. Still, orders are orders," Zera responded.

"On topic, how long before they arrive?" Mars asked biting his thumbnail.

"I would estimate between two and six days. How long do you estimate before ZAFT knows that their convoy was hijacked?" Zera answered.

Darwin answered after a moments thought, "A week, maybe more, maybe less. The convoy was moving quite slowly and it would take a few days before they consider that it was taken."

"We don't have the time to waste waiting for the pilots or the Fifth. We'll head to Earth and meet up with them along the way. Darwin, see that some workmen get to stripping off the parade armour of the mobile suits. This needs to look like an attack," Zera ordered as he stood.

"Yes Captain," Dawin replied with a salute and left.

"Mars, tell the men what's going to happen. If you can see who's going to volunteer for the operation, I don't want unwilling men going," Zera ordered.

"Whatever you say, Lightning. I'll get on it," Mars said and sauntered out of the room.

**IIIII**

ZAFT earth headquarters; Victoria base.

Ourei Bel Teraa saluted, "Yes sir, it is an honour."

The other man saluted in return, "the Impact is a mobile suit worthy of your skills, you'll be piloting it in the combat demonstrations after the parade and leading my very own squad, make us proud."

"Yes sir, I won't let you down Commander Vultz. I'll go and practice now to make sure it runs smoothly."

Commander Vultz smiled after the boy, well boy to him.  
_It would be so nice if his skills were never needed, I remember the Earth-Plant wars and the thought of another conflict like that makes me sick. How fortunate we are that we live in this time of peace,_ Vultz thought to himself.

**IIIII**

Zera sat in front of his computer monitor, the video link to Sepha showed the man sitting at his desk, his dark mossy hair was looking as glossy and well-brushed as ever. Zera's eyes met his, blue to blue.

"So that's all you want to know? Well the answer is simple. The Third is a battalion of veterans and very skilled soldiers, with the lowest rookie rate in the army. However due to our lack of machines you can only make use of a third of the pilots at your disposal. In return for half of your pilots to help with this operation you'll be getting the very best and very latest graduates of the military academy and they'll even be coming with their own machines," Sepha answered, his smooth mellifluous echoed through the audio link.

"Yes Sir. But if you'll excuse me, that doesn't answer my question. Why aren't we the ones to launch the attack, I believe my men could launch the attack, do the damage and get our with minimum losses," Zera replied.

Sepha took a moment to take a long sip from a delicate china tea cup in front of him before speaking again, when he did his voice was casual. "Where would you escape to? I agree it is only you men who could pull this off, thus why half of them are still going. However this is still a suicide mission, the pilots who take part will die. The point of this is so that more of your battalion survive to continue the fight at a later date."

Zera nodded, "It's just that I've always fought to keep my men alive, it hurts to send them to their deaths."

Sepha closed his eyes, "I understand, no man likes to see his men die. I promise you, when the fire of war rages once again I'll arrange more support for you. but resources are short right now, bear with it, please."

Zera saluted, "Yes sir, I'll make do. Sorry for disturbing you, I have duties to return to."

Sepha smiled wryly, "You're doing well Zera. Keep at it." Then the image winked out.

**III**

(Three days later, Lunar Orbit, Earth-side.)

Zera sat and looked at the profiles again, they had come in the morning and the pilots were due to arrive soon.

"Two Extended and three potential aces, all of them with the highest scores the military academy has seen for years. Amazing, Sepha wasn't exaggerating," he said to himself.

"But I do wonder, what forces will we be fighting against? In both wars PLANThas proven itself both sneaky and capable, twice they've bested some of the alliances best pilots. I suppose I'll have to stop that this time."

"Sir, the pilots convoy is in range. Shall I send our identification code and begin preparations to receive the pilots?" Silvia's voice toned in.

"Yes, and tell our pilots to head out to the shuttles. I'll give them a farewell speech in five minutes," Zera replied.

"Yes Captain, right away."

Zera walked out of the door and straightened his uniform, it would be good to say a few kind words as a goodbye.

**IIIII**

Serrim sat and watched as the Girty Lue class grew closer, surrounded by Nazca-class ZAFT vessels. His quarters were not large and he shared them with Jin, but it was fine since neither spent much time quarter-bound.

"That where we're headed?" Jin asked.

"I think so," Serrim replied.

"Girty Lue class, only two were ever made. As far as I know. This one has been refitted to staff up to twenty mobile suits. You can tell from it's slightly larger design," Serrim continued.

"Wow, so what does that make us? Special Ops? I hear the girls love the secret-types," Jinn said with a sleazy grin.

"I hesitate to say it would defeat the purpose of being covert if you told the girls. Sorry Jin," Serrim said and patted his friend on the shoulder.

"But why are ZAFT ships with them? I thought ZAFT was our enemy," Jin asked.

"I wouldn't know, maybe it's some sort of joint operation," Serrim said slowly.

The two ships came close, the mobile suits would have to be piloted from ship-to-ship and the Pariah's pilots would be shuttled onto the Agamemnon class ship.

"We're supposed to take our mobile suits over now," a voice sounded from the doorway.

"Hey Rich Boy, I thought I said to knock before ya' come in," Jin said voicing his annoyance.

"I apologize, but orders were given and it slipped my mind," the man replied, he would have been average height with hair that was an inky dark-blue hair and eyes that were topaz-yellow, odd but not unheard of.

"Never mind him Aran, thanks anyway, we'll head down to the hangers shortly, we'll just get our stuff together first," Serrim said and gave Jin an accusing glare.

**IIIII**

Mars watched as the Agamemnon class and it's three Nelson class escorts drew closer, he wasn't involved in the actions and Zera didn't need him, so he was taking a break in his quarters. As a major and an ace he was given a whole room to himself.

"New guys...I'll have to see how they do. I would greatly like to see these pilots, all of which managed to equal or beat my top scores," Mars said as mobile suits were launched.

"What the- A new one?" Mars asked himself, the mobile suit was the first one launched and it was not one he had seen before, but it wasn't easy to make out details before it docked with the Pariah.

Mars thought for a moment before pulled open his door and dashing toward the hanger.

**IIIII**

Jin climbed into his Windam custom with a grimace, "I thought you said they'd have something special for us?" he said in a whiny voice.

Serrim shrugged, "Did I? Well they had something special for Aran. Look on the bright side at least you've got a mobile suit. Rofor hasn't got his yet.."

Jin smiled at that, "heh pilot without a mobile suit, that's just absurd."

**IIIII**

Aran climbed out of the cockpit of his mobile suit and on to the walkway in front of it, a man with bright red hair was waiting.

"Hey you, which one are ya? I'm Mars by the way, what's that suit you're packin'?" he said so quickly that it was hard to tell where one word ended and another began.

Aran thought for a moment before answering, "Aran Le Kauruda, I'm not sure what you mean by which one though. That suit is the GAT-X185 Templar, the specifications are on my profile. If you will allow me to go now major, I would like to find my quarters, I have already been briefed on the layout of this ship, so you needn't send someone with me."

Mars waved him away, "yeah sure, y'can go to ya quarters."

**IIIII**

Zera stood in front of his men, soon-to-be former men.

"I am afraid I'm not very good at this sort of thing, so I'll keep it brief. You are all here because you volunteered, knowing full well the mission that awaits most of you and the almost inescapable end to that mission. I extend my congratulations to you all for having the courage to go through with this. It's hard seeing this happen for me, some of you I've known for as many as fifteen years, before I was even a soldier, others I've met only in the last few. Nevertheless the situation is the same, I wish you good luck and fortune in combat. It has been an honour," Zera finished with a salute.

Some of the men came up and shook hands, others just saluted back and boarded their shuttle. Zera watched them go before leaving.

The Fifth would have taken the Nazca's by now so that part was done, now it was simply a matter of sitting back and watching events unfold.

**IIIII**

Zera stood in the briefing room, with more than half of the pilots gone the place felt a lot more empty.

"Pilots, you represent the finest the Earth has to offer. Today five more will be joining your number. I present to you the following; Serrim Gospal, Aran Le Kauruda, Jin Garuda, Estell Selvar and Rafor Terodrin. Please make them welcome among us."

Each pilot stepped forward as Zera spoke and once he had finished they hesitantly began to mingle.

Zera stepped up to Serrim, "So tell me Serrim, if you don't mind my blunt approach, why are you here? I ask this to all my new recruits, I need to know the reason you're fighting for."

The white haired man responded in equally the same fashion, "Because ZAFT is directly responsible for the deaths of most of my friends and family. It isn't logical, I know, but between their "Break the World" and "April Fools disaster" I've lost all my friends except Jin, and all my family except my older sister; who's thankfully safe on Mars. I feel the only way I can find some sort of payback is to be there, in case another war breaks out. I was a child back then, I am not now."

Zera raised his eyebrows, "You sound like you actually want another war."

Serrim shook his head, "No. Not really, it's true some part of me desires a chance for revenge, but a lot of people will die if there's another war, and I don't think all Coordinators are fundamentally evil. Just most of them."

Zera studied him for a second, _Not the typical Blue Cosmos attitude,_ he thought to himself. "Well I won't keep you Serrim, go socialise with your new comrades.

**IIIII**

The four Nazca's had been fully staffed for the operation and all the ZAFT mobile suits had been refitted, most were GOUF and ZAKU but DOM were also present. They had been cleared of their parade colours and repainted to their original colours.

"Team one, target locked, drop pods launching. Team two, target locked, drop pods launching. Operation Ember commenced. For the preservation of a blue and pure world," the commanding officer spoke as the drop pods fell into the atmosphere.

End of phase 02.

Preview for phase three.

Blue Cosmos' plan has reached it's second stage, but how will the Earth nations respond? Have the fires of hatred dwindled or waned during the long peace? What role has the Pariah in all of this? Find out soon.  
NEXT PHASE: EMBERS TO A PARCHED EARTH 


	5. Phase Three: EMBERS TO A PARCHED EARTH

PHASE-03 EMBERS TO A PARCHED EARTH

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Sepha Irillion sat and placed a black glass piece.

Personally he had always preferred _Go_ to chess, but he believed they taught different things.

Chess taught one to use different elements to achieve victory, Go teaches one to use a variety of manoeuvres to capture territory and defeat the enemy.

But the real world was infinitely more complex than any game and defeating an enemy could be just as complex. The major problem was when the enemy enjoyed almost every advantage it's hard to do combat.

Sepha smiled, he made a habit of playing only against himself, no one else could beat him or even get close, it made him upset sometimes but today was a good game.

A knock sounded at the door and Sepha rose to answer it, the man behind was tall and bald with dark skin.

"Sorry Sir, but I thought you would like to know, Operation Ember is about to start," the man said and bowed.

"Very good Svell, get my personal plane ready and get a squad of Vamp's to escort, if all goes well things will get quite unstable soon," Sepha commanded and turned back into his room to pick up his phone. Without much further he dialled a number a gruff, males voice answered.

"Arnold Colomdril here, is that you? Only three people have access to my direct phone so it's either you or Tsubaya," the voice spoke slowly, groggy even.

Sepha smiled, it was true; only a few people had direct access to the President of the Atlantic Federation.

"Yes Arnold, it is me. Remember you said you'd do your part if I could deliver a good reason? Well you're going to get your good reason, and soon," Sepha said with a smile.

Arnold signed, "You have called Tsubaya I presume, what about Quodre? or Amellio?"

"No, actually Arnold you'll be the first to know, just make the preparations you need to. One last thing, remember what we do is for a beautiful and pure world, a Natural world."

Arnold grunted as the line went dead, there wasn't much choice anyway.

"Well, someone has to teach those Coordinator scum their place," he said before lighting a cigar, it was going to be a long day.

**IIIII **

The DOM raised it's bazooka in time to level another skyscraper and then spun to raise it's energy shield to deflect another volley of beams.

"Smart asses, they're beginning to wake up finally. I was beginning to think they'd turn-tailed, but then again we've managed to level half the city already. Frederic, take Zan and Phil to the beach, I figure Enell and Trim will need the help. Gostaf, Malorna we're taking out those four Murasame!" the DOM pilot ordered.

"Yes sir!" Three ZAKU broke off the fighting to head toward the sea, a GOUF and a GINN leapt forward and began firing, two Murasame were hit and went down into the city and exploded while the remaining two transformed to mobile armour mode and charged, firing their machine-guns and beam cannons.

The GOUF took several hits to the torso and promptly exploded, the GINN jumped to the left and raised it's machine gun and gunned down the remaining Murasame, who also crashed into the the city.

"Well there goes Malorna, I figure we'll be joining her real soon. I think they're getting better, probably getting more organised, plus they're beginning to close in, Zan said he detected a dozen more coming in from the north and fifteen coming in from the west," Gustaf said.

"It doesn't matter, we've done what we came here to do, now all we have to do is keep fighting till we die. We've already taken a dozen down and we've lost five, I only hope we can continue with those rates," the DOM pilot responded.

"Yes sir, may I say that it has been an honour. The Colonel would have been proud," Gustaf replied.

"Thank you very much Gustaf, it has been an honour to serve with you as well, now lets go see what more we can do."

With that the two suits headed toward the beach, the city behind them in flames.

**IIIII **

The second squad had crashed down in a completely different location, it smashed through high Gothic architecture and new-age modern skyscrapers. The Windams defending didn't know what had hit them, two dozen had been shot down already, but half the attackers were down and they'd lost their momentum and their edge.

Still a great deal of damage had been done to New Berlin and even though the fighting was ending it had created a second horrifying image, barely a decade after being almost completely burnt away, save for a lucky few buildings, by the Destroy and now the city was again under attack, this time from ZAKU, CGUE, GuAIZ and GOUF.

**IIIII **

"Just hours ago the nations of ORB and the Republic of Western Europe both came under attack by ZAFT forces, ZAFT strongly denies the claims that it was an act of ZAFT aggression however they present no evidence for their innocence. Perhaps this is an act of war on Earth? Our reporters will give you the story day-by-day, minute-by-minute as it breaks," Alerik Cuale turned off the news and slumped in his chair. The Chairman of PLANT was looking haggard, it was true he had always partly expected such a thing to happen, another war with Earth trying to be started. However Alerik had never considered the possibility of them using his own forces against him.

"The problem is, is it an Earth government plot or is it an extremist group, maybe it's even a group of disgruntled ZAFT operatives. To act too soon is to risk much, but if I act too late they will see it as a confirmation of guilt. Maybe it was those damn Zala followers, I always knew they would start trouble, but on this scale? I don't dare meet with them or I think I'd find myself an early grave, but what do I do? In any case I must call the Supreme Council to meet," Alerik mused to himself before picking up his phone.

**IIIII **

Ourei looked up at the monitor in disbelief, "did we...are we...did we do that?" The question hung in the air.

Vultz shrugged, "I don't know. Maybe the higher-ups approved it, but I don't think so. Alerik isn't the sort of man to start a war from what I've heard. Then again, neither were Siegel Clyne or Gilbert Dulandal, from what one hears."

"So what do we do?" Ourei asked.

"We wait," Vultz replied taking a seat.

**IIIII **

Zera clenched his fist and brought it down on the table, "damn," he swore.

"Sepha, he didn't want me commanding them because it was his intention to attack Western Europe!" Zera spat.

The members of the bridge all looked around in confusion at his outburst, Mars just nodded in understanding. "It does make sense though. By attacking ORB and a former EA nation, and hell; the place where the Hall of Nations is located at that. It makes it all look a hell of a more like a united attempt to quickly throw Earth's leadership into chaos. I think that if there was more resources Scandinavia and Equatorial Union would probably also have been targeted, yeah that'd make sense."

"New Berlin, where my sister lives. New Berlin, where my mother is. I can see the logic but...," Zera turned and stalked out of the room without finishing his sentence.

"Er...it's all okay, uh, y'know for a bluer and purer world and all that, I gotta go to the colonel, Darwin take over will ya," Mars said and dashed out of the room.

Darwin groaned, "all right men what you have just seen is the seed of conflict being planted. The men involved all knew the risks they took and those that died would have gladly done so knowing what they died for..."Darwin continued to speak.

**IIIII **

"Smart move, I gotta say, top brass does have a brain in their heads. But attacking ORB? Why? We know they won't side with us," Jin said drinking a class of iced tea.

Serrim gazed into his own drink, simple water, "it isn't a matter of making them side with us, as it is of making them not side with ZAFT. I expect somewhere along the line they'll interfere anyway, but for now it means that ZAFT is our only principal enemy, I think."

Jin flipped channels in time to see the ORB news channel. "Civilian deaths are estimated at fifty thousand, plus an extra sixty thousand wounded. Statistics are still coming in on this unprovoked ZAFT move. However our observation satellites have captured this footage of four Nazca class ships deploying the pods," as the newscaster spoke the footage changed to the Nazca's dropping the pods through the atmosphere. "For it to be such a well supplied action implies ZAFT-sanctioned actions though the motives remain unclear. As we speak ORB space forces are moving in on the last recorded locations of the Nazca's to bring them to face international court. The ORB space forces are expected to consist of five Izumo class lead by the Kotetsu."

Serrim's eyes widened, "All of ORB's space-based strength? this is _serious_. But wait, those Nazca's have been sent to hiding at Godheimer Shield, I wonder what we'll do? They do have to pass through our space to get there. A most... interesting situation."

**IIIII **

Commander Isoma Kyutahachi looked out of the Kotetsu. He had been informed recently, his wife was dead, he had talked with his second and he had lost a son. Whatever the government was saying, a lot of people had died and they had to be avenged.

"Sir, We'll have to enter Atlantic Federation space, then Western European space," his communications officer, Sinja, said with a frown.

"Send the request and be quick about it," Isoma ordered, he was getting frustrated.

"The Atlantic Federation say...They say we are not permitted, that it is under control. That it will be dealt with," Sinja said quietly.

"To hell with that, tell them we're going after those Nazca's," Isoma ordered. Stand in our way? Why? he thought.

"I quote, 'We are afraid that we cannot allow such a thing, as stated, the problem is being dealt with. Any incursion by the ORB space fleet will be seen as an act of aggression and will be met by force.' Orders?"

Isoma gritted his teeth, "We're going after them."

**IIIII **

"A plea for reason has been put forward, the Kingdom of Scandinavia has offered for all concerned parties to meet in Helsinki to discuss matters, any nation may send a representative and have an entourage of up to three other representatives," The Scandinavian message was broadcast across all channels.

Sepha smiled, "so do the dice fall, now we only need to see who's scored the highest."

**IIIII **

Ourei spat out his words, "This is insane, everything is going so fast, a few hours ago ORB and Europe are attacked, now called for peace are going out. Riots in the streets, what is going on?"

Vultz shook his head, "On the neutral land of Scandinavia ZAFT has agreed to send a representative, ORB also has. So far Europe, the Atlantic Federation and the Middle-east have all agreed to attend. Maybe we won't have a war after all."

**IIIII **

Zera straightened his clothes. _In war, one does what one must. One follows orders. Just please, let them be safe, _he thought. It had only taken a few moments of thought to clear his head, now he felt only a dull throb of pain.

The door opened and Mars walked in, "Sir, Sepha's calling he says he has new, immediate orders."

"I'll be there right away, thank you Mars," Zera said.

"No problem, hey Lightning, everything O-K?"

Zera smiled, "Yeah, I got it under control."

**IIIII **

Zera sat in front of the video image of Sepha, "you have new orders?"

"Yes I do. ORB is following the Nazca's trail, if they find where they went it could be potentially disastrous. Eliminate them. But be warned, they are quite formidable, a small fleet has been sent to meet them under the command of Timothy Hagur. They are intruding on our space without permission and with the threat of action being taken against them. We are within legal bounds to deal with them," Sepha was as cool as ever.

Zera nodded, "Orders understood. ORB always has thought too much of themselves. But may I point out this may lead to trouble, ZAFT and ORB may be too much for us to deal with and if we start to lose...Well, you remember what happened in the second war."

Sepha smiled. "Jibril was a fool. I am not. This will cause trouble with ORB, but they are over reacting and this is a good chance to eliminate their space power once and for all. What would you say if I said that I had organised this?"

Zera's jaw dropped, "I'd say you were more of a snake than I had thought."

Sepha smiled more wryly, "a major factor in war is deception, old friend. Sometimes it is the major factor. Deal with ORB for me. I've got Arnold to start mobilising the military in secret. No matter what, Coordinator blood will be spilled, and soon."

The image winked out and Zera left the room to give out his orders.

**IIIII **

Sepha turned away still smiling. _Deception._ _It's like a race, having the lead counts and every good deception gives you more of a lead. The small and the large, those that gain you a step and those that gain you a mile. Both are important._

He had had agents all over ORB send false messengers to ORB officers on board the space fleet to convince them they'd lost family members, all the officers with relations in the city at least. In the confusion that followed the attacks no one thought to send messages saying they were all right, or if they had they wouldn't have had the means. Sepha had banked a lot on the ORB officers losing their control, even before that he had weighed the risks. But in truth the reward was worth it, without a space force ORB was very limited in what it could do and could provide no influence at all to space without the aid of other peoples space transports. Having a mass-driver meant nothing without craft to send up.

"The puppets must not see the puppet-master, if that were to happen it might just turn the tide before the battle begins," Sepha said to himself.

**IIIII **

The Pariah pulled up alongside the Agamemnon class flagship, it had twelve Drake-class escorts.

"ORB forces approaching. We're here to lend a hand Tim, but our strength is surprise, so we'll do our thing," Mars said.

Timothy Hagur's bluff, dark face nodded. "Alright Mars, we'll do our part."

Zera nodded, "activate the Mirage Colloid, turn off the booster systems, as it stands we should sail nice and smoothly over the battlefield. Once we're directly above, turn it off and start blasting, give them the all-out assault. Darwin, I'll leave that in your hands. I'll head out in my Vamp to see what I can do down there, we've sent the data on the ORB ships and strengths? Good." Zera barked orders on rapid-fire and left the room in an equal hurry.

**IIIII **

Serrim looked up from the magazine he had been reading as the battle stations lights flashed.

Jin grinned, 'action' he mouthed and sped out the door.

Serrim rushed to the changing rooms and dressed quickly before heading out to the hangers, it was a simply movement that they had practised to death in their training. Within five minutes he had mounted the walkway and climbed into his Windam.

As he powered up he could hear the other pilots stating their conditions, launching would come soon.

**IIIII **

Isoma grimaced, "they weren't kidding? They're still not letting us pass? Fine, launch the Murasame, power up the weapons. We're cutting through them!"

"Sir, enemy mobile suits launching. Confirmed, Windams! Enemy ships firing!" Sinja said.

"It doesn't matter, we'll destroy them within moments, they may outshine us in numbers, but in quality we can't be beaten. Aim the Lohengrins!"

"Sir, another ship has appeared above us!" Sinja's voice had taken a panicked edge.

"Appeared? Mirage Colloid?" Isoma wondered.

"Sir! The Kusanagi has been hit, the new battleship is launching mobile suits! Windams and unknowns!" Sinja voiced again.

Isoma grunted, "All ships retaliate, Lohengrins fire!"

The positron beams lanced out and destroyed six of the drake class outright, a dozen mobile suits as well.

**IIIII **

"Keep sharp, all those Izumo class carry a dozen Murasame. That equals a grand total of sixty, the same amount Tim had. But they have us beat in performance if we don't be smart. Okay third battalion attack!" Zera ordered as the Pariah launched another barrage.

"Strike one," Mars said as one of the Izumo's was taken down by the massed fire of the Drake class.

Serrim looked on as a dozen Murasame broke off and came toward their battle group, a dozen strong in all.

"Incoming suits Colonel," he heard Aran say.

"Confirmed, deal with them," Zera replied.

Serrim raised his rifle and fired, the Murasame took the blast in the shoulder and was knocked back, Serrim followed shooting it again in the knees and then the torso.

"Hey ORB, take this you bastards!" Jin yelled and opened fire, his beam machine gun chewing through two Murasame before they could evade.

Estell remained silent as she gunned down two Murasame, both kill-shots to the chest.

"Oh yeah. 'Dawn,'" Zera said.

For a moment there was the sound of Estell gasping then her Windam charged forward firing it's beam rifle in rapid succession.

"Kill shot, kill shot, kill shot," Jin said with admiration in his voice.

"That's Extended for ya," Mars said and transformed into mobile armour form and firing his Scylla, taking out four more Murasame.

"Stupid ORB, these men die too easy," Mars complained.

"Another Drake class down," Darwin said.

Serrim swore under his breath and advanced, firing his beam rifle.

Zera charged forward with a war cry, he outdistanced his comrades and brought his anti-shipping blade through two Murasame. He evaded a few shots from a particularly daring pilot who charged him and drew a beam sabre, only to have both his arms removed by Zera's Schwert Gewehr before the sabres blade could be fully extended.

Then Zera transformed into mobile armour mode and took the Murasame's head off with his wing as he flew past.

Zera flew along the underside of a Izumo class, evading it's missiles or shooting them down with his machine guns, then he transformed back into mobile suit mode and thrust both Neo Schwert Gewehr into the Izomo class's armour and fired his thrusters to full power, cutting two great swathes through the ship.

"Fall!" he said as he floated away from the Izumo, neon fire bursting out of the rents in its hull.

**IIIII **

Aran brought one shield up and activated it's beam emitters in time to block the fire from three charging Murasame in mobile armour mode, with his other shield he used the double beam guns to down two of the Murasame but one reached him and transformed, bringing down its beam sabre on his shield.

"Coordinator!" Aran spat, noticing how well it had dodged his firing.

Aran activated his shields beam sabres and attacked, the pilot had skill but as he blocked Aran's beam-blades Aran fired his inbuilt guns, taking both the Murasame's arms off and leaving it defenceless.

Aran fired both his in built beam guns and all four blasts took the Murasame in the chest.

**IIIII **

"Sorry, dodging you was fun, but I can't let you kill any more of my fellow soldiers," Mars said and transformed into mobile armour mode and fired, his Scylla beam taking an Izumo class in the bridge killling the crew instantly.

But doing so had brought Mars into the firing path of the Kotetsu's Lohengrin, it had just finished charging and fired.

"Mars look out!" Zera yelled and Mars turned to see the positron beams headed toward him.

End of Phase-03

Phase four preview:

Operation ember, meant to be like a burning ember falling upon the parched grass of the earth to ignite the flames of wrath. Sepha's first plan has reached it's conclusion, but what are the results? Where will the Earth stand? Will they embrace revenge or instead forgive?

PHASE-04 BLACK DAY


	6. Phase Four: BLACK DAY

PHASE-04 BLACK DAY

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIv

Mars' eyes widened as the positron beam closed in, it was too large and too fast to dodge, he closed his eyes. _I'd rather not see this,_ a thought drifted through his head.

A moment passed and he reopened his eyes, the Templar stood in front of him, it held one large shield in front of it with its beam shield extended, the positron beam was stopped dead.

Within seconds the beam dwindled away and Mars mouthed a few words before he could speak, "How...How'd you do that?" Mars asked.

"It is simple, when I combine my two shields the emitters are rearranged in a way that makes them considerably more effective, this also adds a positron layer that enables me to block such blast, too many at a time will overload the emitters though. Any other questions or can we get back to fighting?" Aran said dryly.

Mars shook his head, "I got careless, that's all. I owe ya one though Rich Boy."

IIIII

Serrim wielded his beam sabre and tomahawk, one in each hand. In a smooth movement he sliced an arm off one Murasame and then brought the blade arcing down through the suit and spun to bring his tomahawk into the cockpit of another. After that Serrim spun again and threw his tomahawk at the last Murasame; effortlessly the blade revolved through space and took the last Murasame in the chest.

IIIII

"The Kusanagi and Iromi are down. Forty Murasame have been destroyed, opposing losses are slightly over half their fleet," Sinja said.

Isoma gritted his teeth and spoke to his second-in-command," Target that Girty Lue class with all the Lohengrin and fire when ready. I'll leave the rest to you, Harui."

Harui nodded his tanned face, "Yes sir. Are you sallying out?"

Isoma nodded in return, "Get the hanger crew to ready my Akatsuki."

IIIII

Mars brought both his beam sabres down on the Murasame, it blocked with dual sabres of it's own while it's comrades leapt back to avoid getting tangled up in melee. "Hmph, good to see ORB has some competent pilots," Mars said. "It is, however, a pity that you should meet me today," he continued and activated the Dark Aegis' wrist beam sabres with a simple lightning-fast rotation of his wrists his sliced both the hands off the Murasame. He then activated his leg blades and charged one of the remaining Murasame, sheathing both his hand-held sabres sabres and dodging its beam fire. Mars sliced through the Murasame's rifle with his right wrist sabre and then with a kick from his leg-mounted beam blades he cut the suit in two, only to spin around and throw a Midas Messer boomerang into the last suit, it cut it cleanly down the centre.

"Break 'em up and they don't last long. Just gotta be careful not to get shot up," Mars said. "I'll go to engage the flagship now, she's beginning to bug me, plus I owe her."

"Just don't get yourself killed Mars," Zera answered.

"Heh, don't worry about me, Old Man," Mars answered as he charged.

IIIII

Jin activated his Rapid-Star and let loose a spray of fire, the three Murasame desperately tried to dodge but the speed and number of blasts tore them apart, quite literally, in a few second.

"Overkill," Serrim commented as he fired a precision shot into a fleeing Murasame. "All you need to do is kill the pilots and the fight is won."

Jin shrugged, "I prefer to blast them apart. It makes them good and dead, you never know what sort of crazy stuff people can survive. Like a friend I had, Tsubatha, his entire house fell down on him during the Break the World earthquakes and he didn't get a scratch."

IIIII

Darwin sat back and ran a hand through his greying hair. "Keep firing the Devil Lances and Gottfrieds, they can't take a much more punishment. Load anti-mobile suit Black Hammers in tubes one to six. After the next volley activate Mirage Colloid, once we are dead behind the ORB ships we'll let loose another full volley into their flanks, that should be the end-game."

Silvia suddenly spoke out, "sir the flagship has launched a mobile suit; It's a Akatsuki."

Darwin shrugged, "I knew the ORB space fleet had one, but we had best give Zera a warning. If you will Silvia..."

"Yes sir," she responded.

IIIII

Zera spiralled in his Vamp and cut two Murasame in half with his wings before transforming back into mobile suit mode. "They've launched an Akatsuki? I'll deal with that. Serrim, Jin you're with me; we'll take it down."

"Akatsuki?" Jin asked.

"Yeah, Akatsuki. It's a mobile suit made by ORB, it saw service briefly in the Second War. Don't fire beams at it, it'll reflect them. Three were made, the originals location is unknown but one is here, with the space forces, and one is on Earth with the ORB defence forces. It's all in the ORB military profile," Serrim answered.

"Yeah, very good. So I'll do what? Attack it with my beam sabres?" Jin asked.

It was Zera who answered, "No. You'll use your cannon, mind you that is the only ranged weapon to use. The beam sabres are fine if it gets close. You distract it and I'll charge in and try for a quick-kill. Failing that then Serrim and I will attempt to deal with it in close combat."

IIIII

Isoma activated his Shiranui pack and the seven mobile turrets shot out, there were five Windams within easy range. The mobile turrets shot out and danced through the vacuum of space, firing beam guns, The Windams tried to dodge but the efforts were in vain, those that dodged the first shot were hit by a later one, the mobile turrets darted around like wasps and the Windams lost rifles, limbs or were straight out killed.

The Pariah fired on the Kotetsu and Isoma activated the defence program on his Akatsuki, the mobile turrets launching out to form a shield around the Kotetsu in time to block the incoming volley.

"No one can resist the power of ORB; the power of justice," Isoma said as he brought his rifle up to target an incoming Windam, a customised Doppelhorn by the look of it, the Windam fired before him, four quick bursts from its cannon.

IIIII

Jin fired, the Akatsuki dodged the first two shots and blocked the third and fourth, though this sent the Akatsuki careening back.

The the mobile turrets returned to the Akatsuki and it returned fire with its rifle, Jin dodged heavily to the right and returned fire with his cannon. The Akatsuki blocked again and launched its mobile turrets.

Jin swore under his breath as the turrets rushed toward him and fired, he darted back while dodging with precision thruster actions. The mobile turrets were faster though, they launched past him and fired from other angles and then changed again, surrounded him and darting around while firing.

"Get the hell off me!" Jin yelled as he dodged, pinpoint actions with his thrusters and twists of his Windam saving him from beams cut apart by the beams. Jin fired his cannon and caught one of the mobile turrets, both shell and turret exploded in a neon explosion.

IIIII

"What the hell is with this guy? Dodging those turrets?" Isoma thought and adjusted his attack pattern, the turrets moving to a more ring-like configuration.

His scanner let out a loud beep and Isoma turned to see another mobile suit approaching, it looked a bit like a Murasame.

"Bah? Another one?" Isoma asked himself before turning his communication link on, "fifteenth squad, please deal with this Windam I am fighting with," he ordered.

"Yes sir," the pilots responded and a group of mobile suits broke off to attack Jin.

Isoma changed his attack pattern in the mobile turret computer as he took aim at Zera, "It doesn't matter what you look like, I'll destroy you if you stand in my way."

IIIII

Jin dodged as the Mobile turrets broke off, still firing as they returned to the Akatsuki and were launched again. _Oh well, Zera should be able to handle them,_ Jin thought as he took aim with his cannon.

He had only a moments notice as a volley of beam-fire came down at him, three Murasame not too much trouble, swiftly he launched back and fired back with his cannon and carbines. The first Murasame took the cannon blast on its shield, this rendered it vulnerable to the carbines but as the beams closed in the second and third Murasame leapt in front and intercepted the beams with their shields.

"Heh, good teamwork boys, must be veterans," Jin said and opened fire.

IIIII

Zera attacked with both Neo Schwert Gewehr, the Akatsuki darted back and the mobile turrets came in and fired. battle-earned reflexes took over and Zera dodged swiftly back and then side to side as the mobile turrets circled him and fired, the large anti-shipping swords slowed him down though, one was destroyed as he blocked an incoming shot from a mobile turret and he dropped the other before drawing his beam sabres.

He blocked the Akatsuki's shots with his beam sabres whilst doing his best to avoid the mobile turrets, but every now and then a beam would graze his Vamp and he was slowly getting pushed away from the Akatsuki. With a curse he charged forward, only to have the mobile turrets flew in front of the Akatsuki and all fire at once, he blocked the shot with his shield and the combined force of the beams broke it apart.

"Damn," Zera said as the mobile turrets flew toward him firing again.

IIIII

Darwin looked down as the Kotetsu fired its Lohengrin at the Pariah. "Full speed ahead, activate Mirage Colloid, fifty-three degree turn," he ordered and the positron beams grazed the outer hull, although being positron beams this in turn caused the outer layers of the armour to be torn off.

"That was close, too close for comfort. Cut the engines, re-load Devil Lance," Darwin ordered. The Pariah continued along with it's momentum as the Mirage Colloid rendered it invisible.

IIIII

Harui gritted his teeth, "Where'd it go? Did it reactivate it's Mirage Colloid?"

"We can't be sure, although that is likely," Sinja said.

"Damn, keep firing up there, we'll just hope we luck out and hit it," Harui ordered.

"Sir, a mobile suit is approaching fast. Heat source records are similar to a GAT-303 Aegis."

IIIII

Serrim launched forward with a beam sabre drawn, the Akatsuki turned and met his beam blade with its twin beam sabre.

Serrim fired his thrusters and flew back and then rushed forward in a lunge before attacking again in fast repetition, high and low strikes to cut a head or leg off. The Akatsuki met him blow for blow but seemed unable to go on the attack or make good use of its double-sided weapon.

IIIII

Zera dodged to the left and lost an arm of his Vamp in the process, it would have been his cockpit otherwise. Bit by bit he was being cut down, he had already lost a wing and a foot as well and the beam's grazing was beginning to get more deep.

_Damn, Serrim, Jin, I hope you can do this I won't last much longer against this hellish system_, Zera thought as he barely dodged another shot.

IIIII

Isoma swore as he blocked and attacked only to be blocked in turn, this a light tap of a button he reorganised the attack patterns of the mobile turrets again, three to each suit.

"Damn it, what's with all these crazy pilots? I don't know anyone who could dodge mobile turrets in a Doppelhorn, or even survive for a minute, and this guy...I was the best in the Academy at close range, I've taken down Windams and Zakus, why is this one any different?" Isoma asked himself as he blocked just in time to avoid losing his head.

IIIII

Serrim smiled wryly before disengaging from the fight, the mobile turrets had began to fire on him and it was taking more effort to avoid getting hit. The Akatsuki pursued him but he just created more distance again as the turrets fired, three were quite easy to deal with so long as he kept them in mind. He drew a tomahawk off his wings and threw it at the Akatsuki before lunging to meet it. The Akatsuki deflected the tomahawk with an inside block from its shield arm, but this opened it up for a split second and Serrim brought his beam sabre down, cutting its arm off at the elbow joint.

The Akatsuki fired it's boosters to retreat but Serrim grabbed the wrist of the remaining arm and used the thrust from the boosters to swing it into the path of the mobile turrets beams; which were deflected.

"Now you die, ORB pilot," Serrim said and struck his shield against the cockpit, it caved inward under the pressure.

IIIII

Isoma's eyes widened as the cockpit walls bent and bulged inward, smashing monitors and computers and trapping his left arm. _What? How?_ his thoughts raced as a second blow ripped open a rent in the torso armour and crushed his left side, it would have been very painful, but his body was in such shock that he didn't feel it.

Time slowed as Isoma looked up out of the rent to see the Windam bring it's shield back for another strike. _This is...The end? I suppose that's okay_ his thoughts floated as the shield closed in. _This way I can be with you, my heart. My Mari. I'm sorry I couldn't avenge you, I lacked the strength to do so...I'll be with you real soon...Just a few more moments._ Isoma thought as the shield struck, the cockpit gave in under the stress, the pressure and pain lasted only a bare instant.

IIIII

Serrim floated back and let go of the Akatsuki's arm, the mobile turrets had stopped dead after the first hit.

"Good work, it was you right, Serrim?" Zera's voice echoed through the radio.

"Yeah," Serrim answered.

"How'd you do it?" Zera asked.

"I caved in his cockpit using repeated strikes from my shield, he had no phase-shift armour you see. I figured he wouldn't, the anti-beam coating and phase shift would have cancelled each other out," Serrim responded.

"Good work, I mean it Serrim. Taking down an Akatsuki with such a skilled pilot is an achievement. Now if you'll excuse me I have taken some rather serious damage and will be exiting the combat zone." Zera said.

IIIII

Mars transformed and fired his Scylla into one of the Kotetsu's Lohengrin as the Pariah deactivated its Mirage Colloid and opened fire on the ships from behind. The Lohengrin exploded brilliantly soon followed by the ship as the Devil Lance anti-shipping missiles slammed into it and two Gottfried hit home. The Drake class launched another volley from across the battlefield which also struck the Izomo class in a shower of explosions.

Mars looked around, the Izumo class were all ruined, either breaking up, destroyed or launching escape pods. "Colonel, should we destroy the escape pods?" Mars asked.

"No, I don't think so. We're not at war yet and it doesn't help our image of a nation defending our territorial space if we kill all the survivors. Though they are witnesses to Sepha's little scheme, I don't think they'll make it back alive in any case. ORB has no more space ships to pick them up in," Zera said.

"Acknowledged sir, I'll return to the Pariah now," Mars said, his power meter was running on thirty-five percent.

"Yes good idea. All Third battalion forces cease combat and withdraw, this battle is over. Congratulations, we have won the day." Zera said smoothly.

IIIII

Jin floated away from the three ruined Murasame.

"Sorry guys, you fought well together. But you're teamwork was a little too good. It was very noble of you to take shots for each other like that, but at the costs of your own suits...not a risk worth taking. All I had to do was keep pounding one suit with everything I had and I knew you others would leap in the way. Silly, but I salute you anyway," Jin said as he flew away.

IIIII

Sepha took his seat again, the negotiating room was a grand hall from a nineteenth century manor, but it was only half full despite all the national representatives present. Negotiations had been going for an entire day and things had been getting steadily more stalemated. Outside of the official negotiations he had already secured the help of the major nations he had needed, he had before the whole thing had even happened.

"This is insane, you have no evidence to support your words. You say you have no knowledge of such an operation, but the facts remain. ZAFT mobile suits were dropped to Earth and attacked two nations capitals causing heavy damage and confusion. It seems to me like the opening moves of a campaign, except maybe we reacted too fast for you to continue so you aborted it. Is that it?" the Atlantic Federation representative said.

"As we have said, we don't know where the forces who did such a thing got their hands on our military equipment as no bases or armouries have been assaulted. However just give us a few weeks to investigate and I give you my guarantee that we'll find the culprits," the ZAFT representative replied.

Sepha smiled to himself for a moment before standing and talking, "A few weeks? Do you really take us for fools? In a few weeks you could _invent_ enough evidence to make your story airtight. How long would it take for a Coordinator like you to fake a radio message from a base? Fake the records too? Or just fake a transmission and hide a few Nazca's and claim they were stolen. I think maybe a week, maybe a few days. It has already been one day, how much of your bogus evidence could you have made by now? Was that why you agreed so readily, to buy time to invent an excuse?" Sepha questioned the man, he could feel the wheels beginning to turn in everyone's heads.

"This is obscene. Why would we attack Europe? Why ORB? What reason? Can't you see you're all being manipulated? Someone wants another war, and you're all playing right into their hands," the PLANT representative said.

"Who?" Sepha demanded, "Who would want another war? LOGOS is gone and there are no other groups with the influence to start a new war, so it would have to be a government. Why you ask? Maybe you feel cheated because ORB beat your Luna forces in the last war, maybe you wanted revenge. You had a solid grip on the Earth till they ruined it all. Maybe to throw Earth into confusion, after all the Hall of Nations was almost completely destroyed and that would have hampered international contact. What better way to slow an enemy down that to remove their ability to communicate well? If it wasn't for the post-war communication network installed things may have been a lot worse. But you didn't know about it's installation." Sepha said looking the PLANT representative in the eyes.

The ZAFT representative once again too his feet, "We don't attack defenceless nations, but you do I believe. Remember the first war when the Earth Alliance strong-armed the nations of Earth into the Alliance? We offered to help ORB when they were invaded for defying the Earth Alliance. The Second War was ORB aggression, you can't say we attacked one weak nation."

Sepha smiled, "really? Who invented a super weapon that would have killed half the life on Earth? Who launched the N-jammers that caused the deaths of millions? I don't believe it was we who live on Earth. I think it was ZAFT, you could argue if you want, but I believe history supports me in this case. I put forth a proposal that ZAFT be disarmed and all of PLANT should be closely guarded by a fleet made up of the nations of Earth's military, to guarantee no further incidents like this one. Twice now you of PLANT have almost killed billions, in Break the World and with Genesis. We cannot trust you, PLANT.

The Atlantic Federation representative stood, "I second that proposal."

The Western Europe and Asian representatives followed, inwardly Sepha grinned.

III

Serrim sat and flicked on the TV, the news was about to come on, a special announcement on the verdict of the negotiations in Scandinavia.

The Scandinavian man, tall and thick with a blond beard began to talk, "As the host nation it is my responsibility to inform you all of the verdict of the negotiations. Through a lesser consensus the nations of Earth present here have decided to reject the excuses offered by the Zodiac Alliance of Freedom Treaty on the grounds of a lack of evidence and respond with a proposal to disarm ZAFT by force if necessary to prevent further such incidents. As we speak the compliant nations are mustering their military might to engage in war with PLANT. May fortune send this is a short war and not another to stain our times. This is a black day indeed and it is with a heavy heart that I end this announcement.


	7. Phase 5: WINDING PATHS

PHASE-05 WINDING PATHS

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Alerik Cuale adjusted his purple suit and orange tie, he would address the people of PLANT today. Looking into his mirror he sighed, he was forty-four years old and yet his face had seemed to gain a few lines overnight. His short chestnut hair had decided to loose its sheen and his sea-green eyes looks glassy. That was how he saw himself at least.

He hadn't slept all night as he lay in bed, images from the past haunted him, PLANTS being struck by nuclear weapons, struck again later by Requiem, more than a million Coordinators dead, countless soldiers dead fighting to protect their homeland..

"There is no option," he said to himself. The previous day he had spent with the Supreme Council and the conclusions they had reached were grim; no matter what troops would have to be deployed to friendly nations on Earth or PLANT would run the risk of having their allies knocked out of the war before they could mobilise their defences.

Alerik let out a breath as he left the room, no matter what, he hated phrases like that, it meant a lack of choice and he had prided himself as a man who could design ways around solutions that seemed to have only one option. Nevertheless the choice was simple, if they didn't support their allies on Earth and their own held territories then it would be a short step before the Earth came to them in a violent manner.

He had already given the order, in a matter of hours Operation Starfall would see some two thousand mobile suits sent to the Earth, a few days more and they would arrive on the Earth. Silently Alerik prayed that sanity would return to the world by then, but he doubted it.

IIIII

Serrim fired his pistol, it was a smooth action and one that he had done so many times it was almost done without thought. Jin had always been the sports star; basketball ace, tennis ace, baseball king, he had always been a geometrics man as well, he had solved a Rubik's Cube in seven second, he said that was a bad day. However, Serrim had one-up on him with weapons, in school he had been the best in Fencing, at the Academy he was the second best knife-fighter, behind only Aran, he was the best sharpshooter with pistol and rifle and in the top five hand-to-hand students. Jin joked that he must secretly be a Coordinator, Aran said he must have exceptional soldier genetics.

Serrim fired again. Personally he preferred the smooth elegance of the sword to a gun, but it was not a practical weapon for human to human combat, mobile suits were another matter of course.

Serrim emptied his clip and waited for the target to reach him, he smiled at his shooting, it was a good day, there were only three bullet holes in the head, all overlapped, the other bullets had passed through them.

Serrim heard footsteps behind him before he heard a voice, it was Major Yeddin, "hey Snowy. Pretty fancy shooting, I haven't seen anyone shoot like that since I was at the academy."

Serrim raised an eyebrow, "I like to think that the years of training would pay off."

Mars crossed his arms, "I heard you took out that Akatsuki. Not bad for a rookie. But why did you bother with killing it with your shield? If you were that close I'd just cut it apart with my sabres."

"It was so the Research and Development divisions could have a look at how it was made. Both its mobile turret system and beam reflective armour would be interesting technologies to gain. If I used a sabre then important technology might have been destroyed, as it is the cockpit is useless," Serrim explained dryly.

Mars frowned, "that's pretty cold. How many men did you kill?"

Serrim thought for a moment before answering, "Eleven."

"How did that make you feel?" Mars asked.

"Feel?" Serrim asked and thought for a moment. "It was a shame that they had to die, but there was no other choice. If I let them live they would just try to hinder me again someday," Serrim said. "You have to be business minded when thinking about such a thing, war is war and they are soldiers, just as I am. If I died tomorrow I don't expect them to feel bad about it. I would be upset and my friends and family would be too. However a soldier lives to protect by means of force and to avenge that which they are unable to protect, there is always a chance that one may die doing that, it is the price of war."

Mars nodded, "Is that really how you think? Rational, I'll give you that. But in battle there are so many emotions it wouldn't be fair to rationalize or deny. But I guess do agree with you on some points."

Serrim shrugged, "I'm not denying my emotions, but it is a soldiers' place to die if he must for what he believes in and we all know the risks. I'm not saying I wouldn't be upset if tomorrow a comrade was shot down, because I would be. But...I don't know how to explain it in words."

Mars nodded, "we all know that we might die, but that doesn't mean we want to or that we can accept it. Something like that is probably close."

Serrim nodded in agreement, "So what about you Major? Why are you here?"

Mars thought for a moment, "I lost a few people in the wars, friends, family you know how it is. I saw Zera fighting and I thought to myself 'I can make a difference'. So I decided I'd try, but the reason I joined Blue Cosmos? Well that is another matter, but tell me, do you know how it feels to compete against people knowing you can never beat them?"

Serrim thought for a moment, "I do. In a way. When I was very young there was a Coordinator boy at our school, he was my age, yet he was skipped three grades in a year and was still top of his class then-"

Mars nodded again before interrupting. "That's what I'm talking about, you obviously have your reasons but for me...There was a guy, I hated him so much because no matter what I did I could never beat him. When we were young we'd fight like young boys do and he'd always win, in races he'd always win, in spelling he'd know it all, maths, science he could do it all. Human beings are supposed to be equal, if someone is better than you at one thing, you're usually better than them at another. But it's a horrible feeling to actually know at such a young age that there is at least one person who excels you in every way that you are gifted. That is why I joined and why I fight, to restore the balance of this world. I know it's tacky, but I just don't want others to feel as useless as I did."

Serrim understood and he replied, "Coordinators killed my family, except my sister. She's on Mars," Serrim said quietly, the words bringing up unwanted memories and emotions, Serrim closed his eyes and forced them down.

"Oh...A lot of people lost their lives in those wars. Those Coordinator bastards never seemed to understand how many people they were going to kill. We killed a few hundred thousand of them in the Bloody Valentine, and they'd kill tens of millions of us with their Neutron Jammers, it isn't fair and certainly not justice," Mars answered.

Serrim smiled, "You know Mars this is the first intelligent discussion I have ever heard you have."

"Hey give me a break, you've known me for what? A week?" Mars replied indignantly.

IIIII

Zera finished writing his report and sat back in his chair and turned on the TV.

He flipped the channels till he reached a news program. The PLANT Chairman was in the middle of an announcement. "...Say to you, stand strong in this troubled time and do not allow chaos sweep you away. Together and united we can make it through these dark times. In the face of this over-reactive step taken by the Earth we have no choice but to respond by mobilising our own military. I give you my word that we and ZAFT will do all we can to keep the PLANTs secure and to ensure the war does not reach so horrifically close as it has in the past. For now it is my fondest wish that the Earth regains its sense, but I fear that it is not likely. Once more I say that our brave men and women in ZAFT carry our future and as such they deserve our support and faith."

Zera switched the television off again and poured himself a class of iced water, he didn't drink while on duty and even then it was rare. Zera drank the water in a few gulps and lay back in his seat, he smiled as he fell into a light sleep, sleep was a rare thing that he snatched when he could.

_Zera stood in a city, the buildings were either burning or nothing more than piles of rubble. It had been days after combat, too late to save the city, too late to catch the attackers. All they could do now was search for survivors, but after looking for two days and finding only corpses he was feeling depressed. Then Zera saw a one of the bodies move, just for a moment._

_Zera broke into a run, as he drew closer he could hear the sounds of sobbing. The body was of a man, middle-aged and heavily bullet-wounded, dried blood pooled around him. The sound was coming from under him though. Tentatively Zera moved the body, underneath was a young girl, maybe ten years old, with dark hair and eyes, her cheeks were stained with dirt and tears and blood had soaked her dress rendering it a sickly dark red._

_Zera leant down to the girl but she weakly crawled away, fear wide in her eyes. "Come now...I'm not one of them, I'm here to help. Where's your family?" Zera asked with the most gentle smile he could put on._

_The girl gestured around her and quietly replied "here" before beginning to cry again. Then it dawned on Zera, the bodies laying around were similar, the woman laying to the left, the two boys laying tangled together, they were a family, the father must have shielded his daughter from the soldiers attacks._

_Zera drew a breath through his teeth before offering his hand to the girl, "don't worry, I'll help you. Come with me, you'll be safe then. We'll get you a bath and some food and see what we can set you up with._

_The girl just shrank back further for a few moments, then she stopped crying and stared fearfully at Zera for a few moments before standing on shaky legs and taking his hand, he picked the girl up carefully and held her close to his chest. "You're safe now, I'm Zera, what's your name?" he asked softly wrapping one arm around her and moving back to his Windam._

_The girl snuggled to his chest before speaking softly, "Silvia," She answered._

Zera woke up with a start, he wasn't sure how long he had been asleep for. It was a rare dream, a memory really. It was...comforting in an odd way, it reminded him of what he was fighting to get rid of and at the same time what he was fighting to protect. Silvia had been with him from that day on, some ten years ago now. It had bothered him to have such a young child on-board a military vessel, but she refused to leave him and it wasn't as if he knew a safer place to keep her. After the first few battles the soldiers began to see her as a kind of lucky charm or maybe a mascot, it became commonplace to see Zera being followed by the strange little dark-haired girl who followed him everywhere and never spoke to anyone else.

Three years later he found out that she still had living family left, yet when he told Silvia she replied that she wouldn't leave and every time he suggested it afterwards she broke down and cried for hour upon hour until he dropped it, after a year he had given up trying to force her to leave.

It hadn't been easy, sometimes she treated him like the other crew did, like saw him as her commanding officer, other times she treated him like an older brother and still other times she treated him like she was a jealous girlfriend.

By the time she was sixteen she decided to enlist in the military and became the trainee communications officer for Zera's command at the time, it was shortly after Zera had finished his fighting in Eurasia and it was thankfully the last he would see of combat for years after.

Looking back it was something Zera could not have predicted, he had thought his duty would be straightforward, he would go out and fight and hopefully come back alive and decorated. Instead he never really did give up being a soldier, there was one chance he had but that was long-gone. 'I'm a soldier, it's what I've done for almost half my life and it's what I do best,' Zera had once said to himself. His life had taken so many twists and turns he wasn't even sure how it would have been without them.

Zera stood and looked at his clock, time in space was hard to measure as it was set to an entirely different time zone to on Earth, but it was three in the morning but the measure.

Zera gave himself one last thoughtful smile and headed back off to bed.

IIIII

Serrim lay in bed and stared at the plain grey roof of his room, next to him he could here the the sound of Jin throwing his Rubik's Cube in the air and catching it again, how he managed it in such low light was beyond Serrim's understanding. It was late, yet he wasn't getting to sleep.

All across the world the signs of war would soon become evident, soon one or another of the major parties would launch an attack somewhere and people would die. It was all but inevitable now, but it had to be done. Serrim had seen first-hand the sort of atrocities that Coordinators could deal out, he had seen people die in agony from drinking polluted water because the water purification plants could not be powered. Serrim had seen men and women freeze to death because it was so cold that no matter how many blankets you wrapped around yourself you couldn't stop becoming numb, he remembered sheltering together for warmth with his remaining family and praying that some twist of fate would leave him alive, alive to have his revenge, alive to protect others.

Serrim remembered seeing meteor-like chunks of the PLANT Junius Seven crashing into his home town two years later, even though they hadn't even been involved in the previous war. Serrim remembered swearing to himself that if he survived he would have his revenge on the Coordinator's who made him suffer so.

After that he remembered enlisting in the military, he remembered his sister, Sarah, saying she would go to Mars to get away from all the fighting. He remembered arriving at the Rosenburg institute after he was rendered skilled enough to qualify.

Nothing could make him forget those memories because they forged the foundation of who and what he was and who and what he still is, they were memories etched in stone, there were others too. Memories of Jin, tears in his eyes as he explained that his parents were dead, taken from him by the same Coordinators that had taken so many others' lives.

Still, there was one that remained above all others, another that was closest to his heart, like a wound that refused to heal.

_Serrim saw the meteors crash into the town he was living in with his family, he went running as fast as he could through ruined block after ruined block as snow and ash fell around him. Serrim stopped as he saw his mother lying pinned under a heavy section of concrete, her long snowy hair pooled around her head and stained with scarlet, he could still see the look of pain and surprise frozen in his little sister's eyes as she lay dead from the impact of flying debris._

_Serrim quietly fell to his knees and cried, the cold turning his tears to ice on his cheeks._

_"Serrim," a voice said behind him filled with heart-felt sadness._

_He turned to see his sister standing there, she was crying too, tears streaked her cheeks as she knelt and gathered him up in her arms._

_"They're dead...everyone keeps dying on us. I can't take this any more...I...can't," she said between sobs, he closed his eyes but the tears continued unabated._

Serrim came to his senses again as Jin spoke, "Hey Serrim whatcha think of Estell?"

Serrim raised his eyebrow in the dark, "I suggest you stop that line of thought. Let us consider what she'll do to you if things don't go well. She is Extended, she'll probably kill you or something."

Jin harrumphed before speaking, "Serrim, you're no fun."

"Just looking after your best interests," Serrim replied dryly.

III

Zera walked onto the bridge and Darwin saluted him. "Message from HQ was received a few minutes ago, it states that the leaders of the new Earth Alliance are going to be meeting in Svalbard soon and that some two-hundred ships are being placed in orbit over the location to ensure no ZAFT attacks, we've been ordered to join a second gathering of a larger size to ensure that once a battle-plan has been set that the ZAFT-allied states will not be able to be reinforced from space. Furthermore we are ordered to make sure that any ZAFT fleets that attempt to reach Earth Orbit are stopped before they may send reinforcements. We will be joined the First, Second and Fourth battalions as well as several Earth Alliance fleets."

Zera nodded, "understood, send our confirmation."

IIIII

Ourei stared up at the starlit sky, command had just announced that Operation Starfall was under way and soon they would get reinforcements, he brushed back his blond hair and sighed.

"I had hoped so much that another war wouldn't start. As it is, virtually no one has got away without losing someone, yet the powers on Earth are determined to make everyone loose more of their loved ones. Sometimes I just don't know where this is all going, at least I know I have to protect the PLANTs, at least I know that much," Ourei said to himself thoughtfully.

"Hey Ourei! Ourei! Where are you!" A woman's voice yelled somewhere below him and shocked him out of his reverie, he stood and called back, "Artemis, I'm up here."

A young woman came into his view, she had long waist-length hair tied back in a ponytail and gold toned eyes, "What are you doing up here? A barracks roof is no place to be right now, the soldiers might think you're a infiltrator and shoot you!"

Ourei waved off her concern, "I'm touched, really I am. But If the soldiers don't know me by now they never will. Since you have gone to so much trouble to disrupt my nice, peaceful musings I suppose I'll go and run a few simulation battles before bed."

Without further talk Ourei climbed down the ladder, leaving Artemis on the roof alone. "Jerk," she said after him.

END OF PHASE-05


End file.
